REBEL
by LarasAfrilia1771
Summary: (CHAP 6)Hal yang membuat mereka memberontak adalah : Pertama, kurangnya kasing sayang dari keluarga. Kedua, ingin diperhatikan. Ketiga : Ingin memiliki seseorang yang dapat membuat mereka nyaman adalah hal yang dinginkan oleh para pemberontak tersebut. BAD BOYS/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/BINHWAN/KAIDO/YAOI/M-21.
1. PROLOG

| REBEL | PROLOG |

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Yaoi.

Cast : HunHan

ChanBaek

Binhwan

KaiDo

Rated : T-M+

.

.

.

 _ **_Luhan_**_

" _ **-Berhenti dengan band mu yang tak jelas, aku sudah muak melihatnya"**_

" _ **Berhenti untuk melarang semua keinginanku, dan sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_Baekhyun_**_

" _ **Anak seorang koruptor tak pantas berada di sini"**_

" _ **Berhenti berbicara dengan mulut busukmu itu"**_

" _ **Kau pecundang seperti ayahmu yang sudah mati itu. Berhenti untuk menghabiskan uang negara"**_

 _ **PLAK**_

" _ **Kau tak tahu apa – apa"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_Jinhwan_**_

" _ **-Kau selalu membangkang tak seperti kakakmu"**_

" _ **BERHENTI MEMBANDINGKANKU"**_

" _ **Jaga sopan santunmu, jika masyarakat tahu keluarga kita akan tercoreng"**_

" _ **DAN AKU BUKAN KELUARGAMU"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Luhan, Baekhyun juga Jinhwan. Ketiga namja yang memiliki sifat pemberontak yang sangat buruk. Mereka melakukan itu bukan karena kehendaknya, mereka hanya butuh perhatian dari keluarganya masing – masing.**_

 _ **Namun disisi lain mereka juga membutuhkan perhatian dari seseorang. Bukan dari keluarga namun seseorang yang akan berharga dikemudian harinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just TEASER OUR PROLOG.**_

 _ **Yang numpang lewat aja aku mohon kasih kesan yang baik ya buat author hehe. Saya disini Cuma bikin cerita yang sesuai dengan pikiran saya. Tanpa unsur jiplak dan semacamnya. Dan untuk prolog diatas mudah – mudahan bisa sedikit tergambar atau nge feel gitu hehe.**_

 _ **Kalo ada 7 yg review saya bakal up-date cepet hehe. Dan untuk ff saya yg lain WAY dihiatusin karena ada suatu faktor yang gak mungkin saya jelasin, D &G mudah2han bisa dilancut cepet amin.**_

 _ **Berikan saya semangat bukan cacian.**_


	2. Chapter 1

| REBEL | CHAP 1 |

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Yaoi.

Cast : HunHan

ChanBaek

Binhwan

KaiDo

Rated : T-M+

.

.

.

A/N : FF ini gak terinspirasi dari apa – apa, Cuma khayalan sematan yang dituang dalam bentuk cerita. Cerita milik saya alamiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

..

.

_REBEL_

"Maaf atas kelakuan adik saya"

"Ne, setidaknya anda bisa ajarkan lagi bagaiman berprilaku baik terhadap orang lain. Kau tampan juga sangat sopan, sayang sekali memiliki adik seperti itu"

"Ne, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf"

Berkali – kali Chanyeol meminta maaf pada yeoja berbadan besar dihadapannya. Luhan sang adik hanya terdiam, duduk angkuh di kursinya hingga ibu dan anak itu pergi dari ruangan. Maaf, ia tidak akan sudi melakukan apa yang kakaknya telah lakukan.

Namja cantik itu ingin sekali meninju yeoja yang telah seenaknya berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Sudah gendut, jelek pantas saja anaknya mendapat pukulan manis darinya.

"Kami akan ganti semua kerugian yang adik saya perbuat" Ujar Chanyeol yang kembali duduk di kursi setelah kedua orang itu pergi dengan membawa uang untuk pengobatan sang anak. Luhan mendecih atas ucapan tersebut. Kakaknya memang terlalu royal dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu Tuan Park, anda telah menyumbang banyak untuk sekolah ini. Seharusnya saya yang sangat berterimakasih" Ujar Pria tua yang bernama Lee Sooman.

"Tapi saya merasa tidak enak. Salah satu ruangan nampak sudah tak layak pakai diujung koridor"

"Ne, itu ruangan olahraga"

Sang kepala sekolah tersenyum ke arah kakaknya, meski ya pria tua itu juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Namun terkesan sangat memaksakan diri.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Suatu hal yang sangat dibeci olehnya, terduduk dihadapan seorang pria parubaya pemimpin sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu. Perlu digaris bawahi kata "Menimba ilmu" tersebut, karena Luhan pikir hati dan otaknya tak berpikir seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah besar yang selama bertahun – tahun ia tempati bersama keluarganya. Mungkin bisa diralat, maksudnya bersama kakak karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat dirinya berumur tujuh tahun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri kekesalah yang tengah merayapi setiap urat saraf kakaknya. Sudah hampir berkali – kali ia diberikan surat peringatan seperti saat ini. Hanya karena hal sepele _"Memukul salah satu manusia yang cari mati padanya"_. Menurut Luhan itu hal yang biasa, sudah hampir berpuluh – puluh kali juga namun ia masih bisa tetap di sekolah yang _"katanya"_ memiliki siswa berprestasi dari setiap penjurunya. Oh ya, satu yang terlupakan olehnya dimana sang kakak yang memiliki andil besar terhadap sekolah ini.

Park Chanyeol, kakak dari seorang Park Luhan hanya bisa menatap tak suka pada kertas yang sedang ia pegang sekarang. Hanya terdapat secarik kertas didalamnya, dengan tulisan komputer yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan dibuang. Sungguh Luhan berpikir jika tak ada gunanya sang kepala sekolah memberikan kertas yang tak bernilai harganya pada sang kakak.

PLUK

TRENG

Dan benar dugaan Luhan, saat mereka mulai pergi dari ruangan itu. Kertas yang berada digenggamannya sudah berada dalam tempat sampah. Ia hanya bisa menyeringai, berjalan mendahului sang kakak tanpa ambil pusing.

"Ambil tasmu dan kita pulang"

Ucapan dingin yang tak berpengaruh apa – apa pada dirinya. Luhan mendelik, berlalu begitu saja saat sang kakak dengan susah payah menahan amarahnya yang sudah diubun – ubun.

"-Berhenti dengan band mu yang tak jelas, aku sudah muak melihatnya"

Luhan berhenti, berbalik hingga mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan benci atas apa yang telah kakaknya ucapkan.

"Berhenti untuk melarang semua keinginanku, dan sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dingin kepergian sang adik dari hadapannya. Namja tinggi itu kesal, dan ia hanya bisa memarahi Luhan semampunya juga tanpa bisa memukul adiknya. Terlalu berat tangan ini untuk melakukan itu. Jika bisa ia memberikan suatu cubitan kecil untuk adik kesayangannya, hanya sekedar memberi hukuman. Namun nyatanya sulit, Chanyeol hanya memperingatakan tanpa bisa melarangnya. Karena ia takut Luhan semakin memberontak. Dan untuk kejadian ini, ia hanya berpikir Luhan hanya kekurangan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

_REBEL_

"Anak seorang koruptor tak pantas berada di sini"

"Berhenti berbicara dengan mulut busukmu itu"

"Kau pecundang seperti ayahmu yang sudah mati itu. Berhenti untuk menghabiskan uang negara"

PLAK

"Kau tak tahu apa – apa"

Cukup dengan semua cacian yang berimbas kepadanya. Baekhyun lelah dengan semua yang mereka katakan kepadanya. Mereka tak berpikir bagaimana sakit hati namja manis itu dengan semua ucapan tersebut.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan yeoja tak tahu diri bernama Soehyun itu. Tangan ini sudah menampar pipi Soehyun dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun tak peduli, ia hanya ingin pergi dari sini, mungkin sebaiknya dari sekolah ini karena ia sudah lelah dengan semua yang mereka perbuat terhadapnya.

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah namja yang baik dan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti tadi terutama kepada yeoja. Ia adalah anak dari seorang presiden Korea dengan kekayaan berlimpah. Namja itu adalah sosok yang periang dengan segudang bakat yang ia miliki. Baekhyun yang baik, sopan dan juga penyayang dan itu adalah Baekhyun dan dulu karena sekarang Baekhyun tak seperti itu lagi.

Ayahnya Byun Jaehyun ditetapkan sebagai tersangka atas tindakan korupsi. Jabatan Presiden yang ia pegang langsung dicopot tanpa ampun setelah mengetahui itu. Rakyak Korea gempar saat mengetahui itu. Hingga setelah penyelidikan dan telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka, akhirnya sang ayah harus dipenjara selama tigapuluh tahun dan denda hingga tigaratus milyar won.

Namun belum sempat Tuan Byun dipenjara. Pada suatu ketika Baekhyun mendapati sang ayah yang sudah terbujur kaku di ruang kerjanya. Dengan wajah membiru sambil bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Diduga Tuan Byun meninggal karena bunuh diri dengan menengguk racun serangga sebagai jalan terakhirnya. Dan pada saat itu Baekhyun berubah. Meski kekayaan sang ayah tidak habis begitu saja, namun Baekhyun terus saja dicecar, dimaki hingga seperti sekarang ini. Keluarganya adalah imbas dari semua perbuatan ayahnya.

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Saat menginjakan kaki untuk keluar dari bangunan, langkah kakinya terus dibawa menyusuri setiap jalanan yang tengah ia lalui. Sambil terus berlari, sesekali ia melirik ke arah belakang, dimana para _bodyguard_ suruhan kakeknya tengah berusaha mengejar.

Jinhwan namja itu hanya bisa mendesah frustasi. Terus berlari tanpa ampun untuk menghindar dari para pria dengan jas hitam rapi tersebut. Lebih baik ia kabur dari bangunan itu dari pada harus menuruti setiap perkataan sang kakek. Memangnya ia mainan yang bisa dikendalikan sesuka hati.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

JREKKK

BRUK

Tubuhnya tersungkur ditanah dengan kepala yang jatuh terlebih dahulu. Ia meringis menahan sakit yang menjalar dari kepala karena terbentur jalanan aspal. Ingin bangkit, namun ia menghela napas berat. Meronta semampunya karena kini ia sudah tertangkap oleh para _bodyguard_ itu.

"Maaf Tuan muda, anda harus kembali"

"LEPASKAN, HEY APA – APAAN KAU"

Jinhwan meracau dan meronta dari kukungan itu. Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaganya untuk kembali berlari kabur. Ia tak mau kembali ke bangunan itu. Cukup ia hanya ingin bebas dan melakukan aktifitas di luar bangunan juga, tidak untuk seperti sekarang dimana ia hanya menghabiskan masa remajanya di bangunan yang _"katanya"_ istana tersebut.

Perlu diingat, Jinhwan adalah anak dari mendiam Pangeran Seunghwan dan Putri Erisca. Ia cucu dari seorang Pria bernama Jaehwan yang diangungkan diseluruh penjuru Korea. Jinhwan tidak terlalu menyukai silsilah keluarganya. Karena sejatinya sebutan keturunan _"Berdarah Biru"_ itu tidak ada, karena ia tahu semua manusia terlahir dengan darah yang merah.

Dan untuk usaha kabur kali ini, Ia melakukan hal itu karena merasa terkekang dengan keadaannya. Bertahun – tahun selama hidupnya hingga sekarang, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam bangunan tersebut. Jelas Jinhwan tak terima, ini zaman modern bukan zaman kerajaan lagi. Ia ingin hidup seperti remaja pada umumnya. Bersekolah di sekolah umum, bermain dengan teman sebayanya dan juga banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar. Tak seperti dirinya yang selalu dikurung dan tak diizinkan untuk keluar. Sang kakek selalu bilang kepadanya, jika saja ia dibebaskan maka banyak orang jahat yang mengincarnya. Uhh, selalu seperti itu dan ia berpikir jika sang kakek hanya ingin menakut – nakutinya.

.

Jinhwan segera di bawa menuju bangunan bak neraka itu kembali. Dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal ia hanya bisa mendengus dan mengumpat saat sang _bodygruard_ itu menyeretnya paksa untuk masuk kembali ke bangunan.

Kakeknya telah berada di ruang utama untuk menunggunya kembali. Pria itu nampak sangat angkuh dengan wajah keriput juga perawakan yang mungkin hampir ringkih itu.

Jinhwan mendelik sebal, ia tak mau bertatapan dengan kakeknya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak betah di bangunan ini" Ujar sang kakek dan Jinhwan hanya menatapnya kesal.

"-Kau selalu membangkang tak seperti kakakmu"

"BERHENTI MEMBANDINGKANKU"

Pria bernama Jaewan itu menatap cucu bungsunya menyelidik. Memang bukan hal baru baginya dibentak seperti itu. Ya, ia cukup tahu watak seorang Kim Jinhwan.

"Jaga sopan santunmu, jika masyarakat tahu keluarga kita akan tercoreng"

"DAN AKU BUKAN KELUARGAMU"

Kembali Jinhwan tak bisa untuk berucap agak tenang. Ia pembangkang dengan segala kelakuan buruk lainnya. Entah kenapa namja mungil itu melakukan hal tersebut. Padahal segala keinginannya selalu dipenuhi oleh semua yang berada disini. Kakaknya Kim Junhoe tak seperti dirinya. Kakaknya itu penuh wibawa juga sifatnya yang penurut. Jelas sangat berbeda, membuat pria parubaya itu lelah menghadapi sikap sang cucu bungsunya.

" _Dia sudah keterlaluan"_

.

.

.

_Author POV_

 _20:00 PM_

Dinginnya udara tak membuat semangatnya luntur begitu saja. Berjalan sambil membawa masing – masing alat musiknya. Kecuali Luhan yang membantu membawakan satu set drum milik Hanbin karena posisinya sebagai vokal.

Mereka berempat, Luhan, Hanbin, Kai dan D.O. Membuat sebuah grup band dengan nama EXO. Dimana Luhan sebagai main vokal, Hanbin memegang drum, Kai memegang bass dan D.O gitar yang kadang – kadang suka memainkan bass juga. Keempat namja itu akan menggelar show di pinggiran kota. Ya meski hanya pertunjukan kecil – kecilan, namun fans mereka cukup banyak. Dengan wajah yang memang rupawan meski terlihat sangat begajulan.

Sudah beberapa tahun mereka bersama, tepatnya saat duduk di bangku sekolah yang sama. Membuat sebuah band beralihan Rock Pop dengan konsep brandalan yang selalu melekat pada diri mereka. Jelas bukan bergaya sok metal, hanya sebuah goresan kecil untuk mendukung penampilan. Mungkin tatoo dan beberapa tindik yang terpasang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Dan mereka mulai memasuki ruangan yang nampaknya sudah banyak fans yang menunggu disana. Luhan menghirup aroma kebebasan saat ini. Inilah yang dia iginkan, bukan seperti kakaknya yang harus berkutat dengan dokumennya setiap hari.

"Wah sepertinya fans kita semakin banyak" Ujar Dio _exaited._

"Maka dari itu kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik" Bijak Hanbin pada semua anggota.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Inilah yang mereka suka saat ini. Kebersamaan, kebebasan dan rasa kasih sayang satu sama lain. Membuat mereka merasakan arti hidup yang sebenarnya meski dengan jalur yang agak melenceng. Ini gayanya, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi suatu keinginan seseorang.

Mereka berempat sudah seperti keluarga. Apalagi Luhan yang memang sudah tak terlalu mementingkan keluarga aslinya sekarang. Ia merasa kebersamaan keluarga yang sesungguhnya adalah seperti sekarang. Susah senang mereka jalani bersama juga tanpa pengkhianatan.

.

.

"Aku pesan tiket kelas utama"

"Ini bukan konser mewah band papan atas"

"Kalau begitu aku pesan tiket paling depan, dekat dengan vokalis EXO"

"Cihh dasar jalang, satu tiket untukmu dan jangan berani menyentuh siapapun member EXO"

"Aku tak janji"

"Ya, kau KEPARAT"

Xiumin namja berpipi cubby itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal kala yeoja genit tapi berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Benar – benar obsesi pada anggota EXO sangat tinggi, awas saja jika sampai dia mengganggu para member.

"Next!"

Dua orang yeoja yang kira – kira masih duduk di bangku JHS adalah pembeli berikutnya. Xiumin berkacak pinggang, tak percaya melihat dua bocah perempuan yang bisa tahu mengenai konser ini.

"Ya, herarusnya kalian pulang saja dan kerjakan pekerjaan rumah" Ucap Xiumin.

"Tapi kami ingin melihat Luhan Oppa bernyanyi"Ujar salah satu dari keduanya.

"Ini khusus orang dewasa, anak kecil dilarang masuk"

"Tapi kami akan membeli tiketnya"

Xiumin menggeleng, susah juga memperingatkan bocah ini. Dengan hati yang terpaksa ia menyerahkan dua tiket untuk kedua bocah tersebut yang disambut bahagia oleh keduanya.

"Sudah – sudah cepat sana"

"Terimakasih Oppa"

"Ne, ne hati – hati didalam"

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tak kala kedua bocah itu telah berlalu. Ya memang pesona member EXO tak terkalahkan dengan artis yang memang sudah terkenal, meski hanya sebuah band jalanan tapi fansnya memang banyak.

"OK, Next!"

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di atas panggung kecil yang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa. Fans pun sudah memenuhi tempat itu, dan sekarang waktunya mereka memperlihatkan suatu karya baru yang memang diciptakan oleh Luhan sendiri. Suatu lagu yang ia buat sendiri dan diaransement bersama. Lagu tentang kehidupan dimana banyak orang yang bermuka dua.

Luhan menatap Xiumin yang berada di ujung sana. Memberikan komando untuk mempersipakan segala, seperti speaker dan lain- lain.

Dari ujung sana nampaknya Xiumin sedang mengurusi beberapa fansnya yang membangkak. Dengan tenaganya namja cubby itu menyeret beberapa fans yang tak memenuhi peraturan yang telah dibuat. Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti memang tapi yasudahlah.

.

.

"Ya Taehyung, kau bisa bantu aku untuk membenarkan tombol speaker di ujung sana" Ujar Xiumin pada namja yang tengah membenarkan lampu. Xiumin terpaksa menyuruh Taehyung karena fans yang datang untuk membeli tiket semakin banyak, dana ia tak bisa bekerja sendirian.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa Xiumin-shii"

"Kau naikan semua tombol biru, kecuali merah yang berada di sisi. Awasa jangan sampai salah"

Dan saat itulah Taehyung bergegas pergi. Mencari – cari sesuatu yang dimaksud Xiumin dan pada akhirnya ia menemukannya. Kebingungan melandanya kala bukan satu saja tombol yang ada disana, melainkan ada banyak tombol yang membuat namja itu kebingungan.

"Aduhh, aku harus tekan tombol yang mana"

Taehyung menaikkan semua tombol berwarna merah, padahal perintah tadi ia seharusnya menaikkan semua tombol yang berwarna biru. Dan itulah kesalahan fatal, namun bagimana lagi ia tak mengerti dan dengan asal itu menekan tombol apa saja yang kira – kiranya berfungsi.

.

Surakan pada fans membuat semangat mereka semakin membara. Lampu yang sudah menyala juga speaker yang telah aktif membuat Luhan merasa bangga memilih Xiumin sebagai orang kepercayaannya.

Ya mungkin ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Lagu baru miliknya yang ia buat sendiri dan ia akan nyanyikan sekarang.

Musik pun berbunyi, menghantarkan suatu getaran yang membakar semangat seorang Park Luhan yang notabanenya adalah seorang dari keturunan terpandang. Ia tak akan membawa status sosialnya kemanapun, karena itu semua adalah milik orangtuanya dan ia tak ingin sedikitpun membanggakan kekayaan juga semua yang dimilki keluarganya. Bisakah sekarang ia sejenak melupakan itu semua. Hanya ini yang membuatnya bahagia, musik dan semua yang ia inginkan namun bukan harta tak berguna itu.

(The Way Back- One OK Rock)

 **I am still broken in two parts**

 _Aku masih hancur di dua bagian_

 **There is my mind there is my heart**

 _Ada pikiran yang ada di hatiku_

 **Nowhere for me to run and hide**

 _Tempat untuku lari dan bersembunyi_

 **You only live to serve yourself**

 _Kau hanya hidup untuk melayani diri sendiri_

 **Come crawling back when you need help**

 _Datang merangkak kembali saat kau membutuhkan bantuan_

 **After you burn there's no one else**

 _Setelah kau terbakar, tak ada yang lain_

 **You know the way back**

 _Kau tahu jalan kembali_

 **You just crash right into me**

 _Kau hanya terjatuh tepat kepadaku_

 **But it's not so easy now**

 _Tapi itu tidak begitu mudah sekarang_

 **Oh way back when**

 _Oh jalan kembali kapan_

 **Now that I've seen the other you**

 _Sekarang aku sudah melihat yang lain dari dirimu_

 **How do I know which one is true?**

 _Bagaimana aku tahu mana yang benar?_

 **How many faces do you have?**

 _Berapa banyak wajah yang kau miliki?_

 **Think that you've got me figured out**

 _Berpikir bahwa kau telah membuatku tahu_

 **All of this time without a doubt**

 _Selama ini tanpa ragu-ragu_

 **Don't even think that you know me**

 _Jangan pernah berpikir kau tahu aku_

 **You know the way back**

 _Kau tahu jalan kembali_

 **You just crash**

right into me

 _Kau hanya terjatuh tepat kepadaku_

 **But it's not so easy now**

 _Tapi itu tidak begitu mudah sekarang_

 **Oh way back**

 _Oh jalan kembali_

 **When you only had one face**

 _Bilang kau hanya punya satu wajah_

 **Saving grace now**

 _Sifatmu yang baik sekarang_

 **You know the way back**

 _Kau tahu jalan kembali_

 **(You know the way back)**

 _(Kau tahu jalan kembali)_

 **I am still broken in two parts**

 _Aku masih hancur di dua bagian_

 **There is my mind there is my heart**

 _Ada pikiran yang ada di hatiku_

 **Nowhere for me to run and hide**

 _Tempat untuku lari dan bersembunyi_

 **You know the way back**

 _Kau tahu jalan kembali_

 **You just crash right into me**

 _Kau hanya terjatuh tepat kepadaku_

 **But it's not so easy now**

 _Tapi itu tidak begitu mudah sekarang_

 **Oh way back**

 _Oh jalan kembali_

 **When you only had one face**

 _Bilang kau hanya punya satu wajah_

 **Saving grace now**

 _Sifatmu yang baik sekarang_

 **You know the way back**

 _Kau tahu jalan kembali_

 **(You know the way back)**

 _(Kau tahu jalan kembali)_

 **(Way back)**

 _(Jalan kembali)_

 **(Way back)**

 _(Jalan kembali)_

 **(You know the way back)**

 _(Kau tahu jalan kembali)_

.

.

.

Mereka semua menikmati setiap alunan musik tersebut. Terus melompat, dan antusias penonton semakin menggila tak kala Luhan yang mulai berteriak dengan kerasnya. Riuh para fans setianya membuat siapapun terpesona melihat siapa yang tengah mereka idolakan. Seorang namja dengan wajah yang sangat mempesona, perpaduan tampan hingga cantiknya membuat semua orang iri. Namun jauh dari itu orang – orang tak terlalu mengetahui bagaiman kehidupan seorang Luhan, karena hanya teman – teman dekatnya lah yang mengetahuinya.

.

"Aishh, ini berisik sekali"

"Speaker apa ini, merusak telinga orang saja"

Para pejalan kaki yang melewati kawasan itu segera menutup telinganya tak kala mereka melewati sebuah gang dipinggiran kota tersebut. Siapa yang dengan bodohnya memasang speaker aktif di luar seperti ini dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aishh, telingaku bisa pecah"

"Ayo cepat pergi"

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar saat itu. Beberapa polisi mulai keluar satu persatu dan secepatnya memasuki tempat dimana kegaduhan berasal. Bukan hanya polisi memang tapi ada satu namja yang statusnya bukan sebagai polisi ataupun tetek bengeknya.

Ya namja dengan perawakan tinggi itu ikut memasuki tempat tersebut. Berjalan dengan cepat untuk menangkap siswa – siswanya yang melakukan tindakan bak preman seperti ini.

Perlu diingat namja tersebut adalah salah satu guru dengan predikat yang paling menjunjung tata tertib sekolah. Dan mengetahui jika beberapa muridnya terlibat di acara ilegal seperti ini, membuatnya gatal untuk tak turun tangan.

.

Riuh orang – orang disana saat mendapati polisi yang mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Berpencar dan terus berlari menghidari polisi yang siap menahannya.

" _SHIT"_

Suara bising dari _microphone_ yang jatuh membuat ruangan itu semakin kacau. Luhan yang melihat banyak polisi segera pergi bersama semua teman – temannya. Ini sudah tak beres, ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Kai kau lewat atas bersama Dio. Biar aku bersama Hanbin ke bawah"

"Kalian hati – hati"

Secepatnya mereka berlari untuk menghindar. Luhan melihat Xiumin yang mencoba menahan polisi itu untuk menangkapnya. Ahh Xiumin memang jagonya dalam urusan seperti ini, tapi ia juga kasihan Xiumin terlalu baik untuk para brandal ini.

"Luhan cepat pergi" Suara Xiumin masih terdengar kala itu. Tapa disuruhpun ia akan secepatnya berlari untuk kabur.

"Apakah ini mimpi buruk, Lu tolong bangunkan aku" Ujar Hanbin berlebihan.

"Ini bukan mimpi bodoh, ahh lewat situ"

Dan mereka mencoba untuk membuka pintu belakang yang menjadi akses daruratnya. Luhan melirik ke arah belakang takut ada salah satu polisi yang masih mengejarnya. Dan untuk semua kesialan yang menimpanya mungkin lain kali Luhan harus lebih baik terhadap apapun yang terjadi, termasuk sekarang.

"Oh SHIT"

Tanpa harus Luhan mengumpat lagi. Kini Luhan juga Hanbin telah ditangkap oleh polisi yang dengan cerdasnya mengetahui keberadaannya. Merontapun rasanya tak mungkin, sekeras apapun ia meronta mungkin sasaran terakhir adalah peluru yang akan menancap jika ia terus melakukan pemberontakan.

"Siswa tak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini lagi" Ujar salah satu namja yang bukan dari pihak kepolisian. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah, menatap siapa yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

Siapa lagi jika bukan si Oh Sehun, seorang guru yang juga merangkap sebagai petugas kedisiplinan sekolahnya. Luhan sangat membenci sosok angkuh itu, bisanya selalu meremehkan, merasa dirinya paling benar dan terus menertibkan apapun yang menurutnya berada dalam hal melenceng. Terus saja seperti itu dan melakukan hal ini terhadapnya mungkin tak akan ada ujungnya. Karena suatu saat nanti ia akan melakukannya lagi tanpa sepengetahuan si Oh Sehun itu.

Dan Luhan tak berbicara apa – apa saat dirinya juga Hanbin dibawa kedalam mobil untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi. Ini memang baru pertama ia ketahuan seperti ini. Lantas apa kesalahan yang tadi diperbuat, ia rasa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

.

.

Dan apa yang sangat Luhan benci terulang kembali. Harus duduk dihadapan seseorang yang jelas – jelas tengah mengintrogasinya. Luhan sedari tadi tak ingin mengucapkan apapun selain diam dan Hanbin pun melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Karena sejatinya ia sedang memikirkan keadaan Kai juga Dio yang entah sama sepertinya atau tidak juga niatan mengacuhkan pria botak itu. Petugas itu sepertinya sudah mulai jengah dengan caranya mengacuhkan sang polisi tersebut. Memangnya enak, jadi jangan macam – macam.

"Ukh dasar kalian berandal, aku tak akan memberikan kalian sangsi kurungan karena kalian masih pelajar. Tapi aku akan memberi surat ini dan harus ditandatangani oleh orangtua kalian. Atau mungkin aku panggil kedua orangtua kalian kalian sekarang"

"Aku tidak punya orang tua" Ujar Luhan.

"Aku juga, orang tuaku sibuk dan tak mungkin mengurusi hal tak penting seperti ini" Sambung Hanbin.

"Ya makanya kalian jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi. Jika kalian sudah tahu kenapa masih melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, belajarlah dengan giat jangan jadi berandalan seperti ini"

 _BRAK_

"Ya ajusshi, berhentilah berbicara aku ingin pulang" Luhan menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras. Mengacuhkan siapa yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Tunggu hingga keluargamu datang bocah, dasar sialan"

Polisi itu menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak, menghadapi bocah sialan seperti ini membuat panas hati saja.

"Sehun- _shii_ aku tak percaya mereka adalah murid – muridmu. Apalagi bocah sialan ini" Tunjuk sang polisi ke arah Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, menghampiri mereka dan mulai mengusap kedua kepada bocah berandalan tersebut yang disambut dengan tatapan tak suka. Ya ia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa memilki murid seperti mereka.

"Aku sudah menghubungi keluarga kalian"

.

Dan sesuai ucapan Sehun keluarga dari kedua bocah itu akhirnya datang. Dimana Chanyeol sang kakak dari Luhan juga seorang pria parubaya yang diyakini bukanlah ayah dari seorang Kim Hanbin. Tidak mungkin orang sekelas Tuan Kim datang ke tempat seperti ini untuk membawa anaknya. Dan dapat diyakini jika pria parubaya tersebut adalah orang suruhan Tuan Kim.

"Tuan muda maaf saya terlambat" Hanbin tersenyum pada pria tersebut. Ini tidak terlambat malahan terlalu cepat sebelum polisi akan menceramahinya lagi.

Luhan yang disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap namja tinggi yang kini sedang berjabat tangan dengan orang yang sedari tadi mengintrogasinya. Ia heran kenapa kakaknya selalu kenal dengan banyak orang. Entah itu seorang polisi ataupun petani. Memangnya dia sebegitu terkenalnya di Korea.

"Oh Tuan Park saya pikir anda siapa, kau pasti sibuk dengan perusahaan besarmu itu"

"Begitulah, jadi apakah sekarang saya boleh membawa adik saya pulang" Mereka bersalaman, dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menyelipkan suatu amplop disana. Luhan berkali – kali mendecih, kakaknya memang pintar dan juga dermawan.

"Oh ne, silahkan Tuan Park. Namun saya ingin adik anda diberi pengawasan lebih saja agar kejadian ini tak terulang kembali"

"HEY DASAR KAU MULUT KAMBING"

Setelah Luhan berteriak di hadapan petugas. Dan saat itu lah Luhan kembali menggebrak meja tersebut. Berjalan pergi dari tempat itu mendahului sang kakak juga Sehun yang nampak sedang berdiri disampingnya. Benar – benar petugas itu, berbicara dengan sopan dihadapan kakaknya dan kepadanya dia berbicara dengan lancang sekali.

Melihat kedua patung tinggi itu membuatnya muak. Dimana sang kakak di sebelah kirinya dan Sehun berada di sebelah kanan. Uh, melihat mereka berdua ia menjadi ingin muntah. Luhan mendengus lagi saat matanya tak melihat Hanbin yang tadi baru saja duduk bersamanya. Cepat sekali mereka pergi.

.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana"

Ia acuh saat lengannya sudah ditahan oleh sang kakak. Salju turun malam ini membuat hatinya berantakan entah kenapa. Sudah seperti ini ia jadi teringat kembali masa kecil dulu.

"Lu ayo kita pulang, aku tak akan memarahimu" Bujuk Chanyeol.

Luhan tak bergeming, cairan yang membendung di pelupuk matanya sudah sangat siap untuk meluncur bebas. Disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini ia melakukan hal yang mungkin sangat bodoh. Bukan masalah di kantor polisi tadi, namun ini. Ia menangis sambil berjalan dengan lengan yang dicekal oleh Chanyeol. Jangan sampai kakaknya melihat ia menagis seperti ini. Jika ia ketahuan bisa rusak jati dirinya sebagai vokalis EXO.

"Lu kau menangis, Oh Tuhan kau bisa kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti ini"

Saat pergerakan Luhan sudah mulai melemah. Namja tinggi itu segera menangkup pipi adiknya tersebut, melihat air mata yang sekarang sudah mengalir begitu saja dari pipinya. Jika sudah begini Chanyeol merasa Luhan yang dulu kembali dan bukan Luhan yang sok menjadi anak berandal padahal cengeng.

"Berandal tidak menangis seperti ini" Ujar Chanyeol dengan tangan yang mulai menghapus air mata tersebut. Luhan semakin menjadi dan Chanyeol menjadi aneh sendiri. Hingga hawa dingin ini membuat tubuh mereka hampir beku, dan yang paling tua memutuskan untuk menuntun Luhan masuk kedalam mobil.

Sekesalnya ia pada Luhan tentu ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan mati beku. Ia masih beprikemanusiaan dan sebenarnya sangat sayang pada adiknya. Namun sikap Luhan sendirilah yang membuatnya mejadi jengkel. Anak itu memang selalu memancing amarahnya, namun entah kenapa Chanyeol hanya berani memarahinya saja tanpa memberikan hukuman. Chanyeol tidak yakin jika hukuman adalah hal yang baik bagi adiknya, karena dimarahi sedikit saja sudah seperti ini bagaimana jika dihukum.

Lagipula setelah berbincang singkat dengan Sehun tadi. Ia merasa harus lebih memperhatikan Luhan dengan baik. Bocah itu masih sangat labil di umur yang baru menginjak tujuhbelas tahun. Setidaknya nanti ia akan berusaha untuk adiknya, meski kesibukannyalah yang menjadi faktor utama.

Dan di tengah salju turun malam ini. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh darisana. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melewati Sehun yang nampaknya sedang membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri.

"Hati – hati jalanan pasti licin" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit terkikik dengan tangan yang masih merangkul bahu adiknya.

"Kau juga Yeol"

Dan saat itulah mereka mulai pergi dari kawasan itu. Di tengah salju yang turun seperti ini, ada saja kejadian yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bingung dengan sikap Luhan. Dimana sebelumnya bocah ini menjadi seorang yang garang dan sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi bocah kecil kesayangannya dulu. Benar – benar sangat labil namun Chanyeol memaklumi itu.

" _Aku akan menghubungimu nanti"_

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya melalui cermin besar tersebut. Membenarkan setiap celah yang mungkin membuat penampilannya sedikit buruk.

Dengan pakaiannya sekarang, dimana ia yang tengah mengenakan _jeans_ hitam yang sedikit robek dibagian lutut, dipadukan dengan jaket kulit hitam dan tak lupa kaus putih serta aksesoris yang menunjang penampilannya.

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari arah meja riasnya. Benda yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Ya, _eye-liner_ , benda kesukaannya yang akan membuat matanya terlihat semakin tajam.

Berkali – kali ponselnya bergetar, entah itu panggilan maupun pesan masuk. Baekhyun tetap mengacuhkannya dan fokus saat tangan lihainya memoleskan _eye-liner_ tepat di kelopak mata.

"Ohh lihatlah para hidung belang itu, menjijikan tapi punya banyak uang" Baekhyun mengutaran apa yang ia ingin katakan tepat dihadapan cermin. Berbicara mengenai sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh lucu dan Baekhyun nampak seperti orang yang sedang terganggu mentalnya.

" _Ingalah jika aku bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu"_

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mudah – mudahan ada yang minat buat bacanya, disini saya nyantumin beberapa couple gitu dan ditambah dengan Binhwan. Kritik dan saran saya tampung ya, dan masalah lagu nya OOR mungkin menurut saya itu lagu yang genre nya rock pop gitu enak didenger meskipun belakangan ini OOR jadi lebih ke pop nya hehe.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.**_


	3. Chapter 2

| REBEL | CHAP 2 |

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Yaoi.

Cast : HunHan

ChanBaek

Binhwan

KaiDo

Rated : T-M+

.

.

.

A/N : FF ini gak terinspirasi dari apa – apa, Cuma khayalan sematan yang dituang dalam bentuk cerita. Cerita milik saya alamiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

..

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Berkali – kali ponselnya bergetar, entah itu panggilan maupun pesan masuk. Baekhyun tetap mengacuhkannya dan fokus saat tangan lihainya memoleskan eye-liner tepat di kelopak mata._

" _Ohh lihatlah para hidung belang itu, menjijikan tapi punya banyak uang" Baekhyun mengutaran apa yang ia ingin katakan tepat dihadapan cermin. Berbicara mengenai sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh lucu dan Baekhyun nampak seperti orang yang sedang terganggu mentalnya._

" _Ingalah jika aku bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu"_

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Dunia malam yang hingar bingar membuat seseorang yang kini sedang tertunduk di meja bar itu merasakan pening. Banyak sekali masalah yang menimpanya belakangan ini. Pertama mungkin karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk karena jabatan yang dipikulnya memang tinggi. Kedua adalah soal adiknya, Chanyeol merasa bosan harus setiap hari meladeni anak nakal itu setiap kali ada masalah.

Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri jika banyaknya masalah membuat pikirannya bingung harus bagaimana. Beberapa saat lalu saat sebelum ia tiba di bar ini, ia telah berbincang melalui telepon dengan Sehun selaku guru di sekolah adiknya. Ada banyak faktor yang membuat Luhan seperti ini. Kekurangan kasih sayang, perhatian juga segala tetek bengeknya. Jika Chanyeol melakukan apa yang disebutkan tadi untuk lebih mengawasi Luhan, mungkin saja perusahaan dan segala aset yang dimilki keluarganya akan terbengkalai.

Sungguh pusing memang dan untuk waktu senggang setelah membawa pulang adiknya, ia segera melesat tanpa babibu menuju tempat ini. Dimana ia bisa sejenak bebas dari kehidupannya yang kata orang terorganisir dan tanpa celah. Ya tanpa celah karena ia kurang bisa beristirahat selain tidur kurang dari lima jam, mungkin.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol bisa merasakan jika kursi disebelahnya kini sudah diduduki oleh seseorang. Chanyeol awalnya tak peduli, namun saat ia menuangkan minuman pada gelas kesepulunya, sosok disebelahnya membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tak berkedip beberapa detik.

Sosok yang lebih mungil dari dirinya, duduk dengan anggun sebari menyesap minumannya perlahan. Jelas angat menggoda siapapun yang menatapnya. Wajahnya memang manis, tapi karena sentuhan beberapa makeup malah terkesan agak _agresif_.

Entah otak bodoh siapa yang Chanyeol pakai. Namja tinggi itu menompang kepalanya menggunakan satu tangan dengan santai. Kesadarannya masih penuh hanya saja kepalanya agak pening ditambah suara hingar – bingar yang tak karuan.

Menatap lekat sosok disebelahnya yang nampak belum terusik sedikitpun untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Hingga mata mereka akhirnya bertemu pandang. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum saat mata itu sudah melihat ciptaan tuhan yang sangat indah.

Baekhyun namja itu mencoba menatap balik sosok disebelah. Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdetak aneh saat ini. Namun ya namanya Baekhyun ia dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku baru melihatmu di tempat ini" Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan posisi semula.

Baekhyun hanya menatap namja tampan itu tanpa minta untuk membalas.

"-Jika kau mau tidur denganku malam ini, aku akan membayarmu lebih"

Tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi seorang Baekhyun, namun maaf saja ia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang.

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, namun ia belum mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Seseorang? Boleh aku tahu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Beritahu namamu dan aku akan jawab pertanyaannya"

Benar juga, percakapan mereka yang berlanjut hingga sekarang belum juga untuk saling memperkenalkan diri. Chanyeol tertawa renyah, menaruh gelas kecil di meja bar lalu segera merogoh saku celananya. Menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama kepada namja manis itu.

"Ok, Park Chanyeol. Usiamu sudah duapuluh lima tahun, pekerjaanmu sepertinya menjanjikan. Dan yahh namaku Baekhyun" Uluran tangan itu segera di sambut baik oleh Chanyeol. Ini akan menarik sepertinya, entahlah Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun pada pandangan pertamanya namun dalam artian lain.

"Lalu usiamu?"

Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab ia sudah melayangkan satu ciuman tepat di bibir namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol sontak kaget, ingin mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil itu sebelum Baekhyun melepaskannya sepihak.

"Emm..Sepertinya aku harus pergi, tadi adalah ciuman perkenalanku. Ok Tuan Park aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa"

Dan kepergian Baekhyunlah yang membuatnya seperti orang gila. Mengeringai lalu mengacak rambutnya asal – asalan dan itu semua gerakan refleks. Perkenalan yang cukup berani sekali. Padahal Chanyeol ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

" _Menarik sekali"_

.

.

_REBEL_

Jinhwan menatap tak minat apa yang kini tersaji dihadapannya. Bukan sebuah benda ataupun tumpukan buku yang akan mengisi harinya dengan seorang guru pribadi yang disewa dengan harga mahal oleh kakeknya. Melainkan seorang yang memang menyewakan guru pribadi untuknya, siapa lagi jika bukan kakeknya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" Tukas Jinhwan segera, merasa jeda waktu sontak membuatnya malas.

"Kau memang sangat tak sopan dan juga pembangkang, haruskan aku mengurungmu di sel tahanan bawah tanah?"

"Memangnya aku tawanan yang mulia. Cepatlah ucapkan apa yang kau mau dan aku tak akan menurutinya"

Pria parubaya itu tertawa renyah dengan apa yang baru disampaikan cucu bungsunya itu. Ya ia tahu segala bentuk apapun yang diinginkannya pasti Jinhwan tak akan mau, malah ia akan menolak mentah – mentah dan memberontak dengan cara mogok makan. Benar – benar bocah labil yang masih menentukan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Tapi tawaran ini dipastikan tak akan ditolak.

Jinhwan mengernyit saat melihat ada beberapa lembar kertas yang ia tak tahu apa isinya dan sepasang baju seragam sekolah. Jinhwan lagi – lagi menatap aneh pria parubaya itu, apa maksud semua ini.

"Aku sudah daftarkan dirimu ke sekolah umum. Semuanya sudah diurus, mau atau tidaknya itu terserahmu"

Jinhwan merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut sang kakek. Oh apakah sekarang ia akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakek setelah sekian lama selalu memanggilnya pria tua. Ia tak tahu harus mengekspresikan ini bagaimana. Dengan cepat Jinhwan mengambil semuanya, kertas - kertas aneh itu juga seragamnya itu sebelum ia pergi dengan perasaan bahagia menuju kamarnya.

"-Tapi tetap akan ada dua bodyguard yang akan menemanimu ke sekolah"

Sebelum Jinhwan benar- benar melangkah pasti dengan kegirangan, suara seseorang membuat langkahnya berhenti sejenak.

"-Jangan macam – macam disekolah, aku telah berbaik hati melakukan ini"

Rasanya ia tak bisa untuk mengelak lagi. Sudah diizinkan ke luar meski hanya untuk sekolah saja. Ya ia masih senang karena selama hidup rasanya kaki ini terus saja memijak bangunan bak neraka ini.

" _Ya, ya terserahmu saja"_

.

.

Dengan girangnya setelah sampai didalam kamar, Jinhwan segera melucuti semua pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang. Tujuannya haya satu, yaitu mencoba seragam baru yang yahh ia pikir cukup keren juga.

"Aku tak tahu sekolahnya seperti apa, tapi yasudahlah tidak masalah juga. Lagipula tujuanku hanya ingin menghirup udara bebas" Jinhwan mencoba memakai satu persatu seragam itu. Mulai dari celana hingga kemeja beserta jas almamater berwarna hitam itu.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju cermin besar di kamarnya. Tertawa girang melihat bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Sungguh ini keren sekali, dan rasanya tidurpun ia akan memakai seragam ini.

"Ukh tapi aku tak punya teman selama ini. Sialan"

Tubuh itu merosot saat tiba – tiba rasa lunglai merayap pada tubunya. Ia rebahkan tubuh itu pada kasur besar disana, berguling beberapa kali sebelum ia pusing sendiri.

"Gara – gara pria tua itu, aku jadi seperti ini. Hidup remaja yang tak memiliki seorang teman satupun. Dasar orang gila, bisa – bisa aku gugup nanti"

Benar, selama ini memang ia tak memiliki satu pun teman. Jangankan teman rasanya kedekatan bersama keluarga tak ia dapatkan. Hanya sosok kakaknya saja yang dapat ia andalkan, meski pemikirannya memang sama percis seperti mendiam appa juga kakek tua itu.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya seketika berjengit. Mengubah posisi hingga kini ia terduduk di kasur dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada kakaknya yang mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Aku dengar kau akan bersekolah di sekolah umum, benarkah?" Anggukan antusias itu membuat Junhoe tersenyum melihat bagaima kegembiraan sang adik sekarang.

Namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu mengelus puncuk kepala Jinhwan. Sudah seharusnya Jinhwan dibebaskan dengan lingkungan luar, itu untuk kebaikannya juga terutama sifat pemberontaknya mungkin karena faktor ini. Sang kakek memang terlalu menjaga mereka.

"Tak terasa kau sudah besar Jinan" Mereka berpelukan, dan dalam dekapan itu lah yang Jinhwan suka. Kakaknya memang sangat berbeda dengannya, pantas saja kakek tua itu menyayanginya. Wajahnya memang dingin namun jauh didalamnya dia adalah sosok penurut juga penyayang.

"Coba lihat, seragamu bagus. Aku jadi iri"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku rasa aku lebih beruntung daripada hyung. Kau tak perlu iri karena kau sempurna" Jinhwan menunjuk tepat ke arah dada kakaknya. Menatap lekat sosok itu agar meyakinkan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Sempurna? Sempurna dalam hal?"

"Semuanya, kau itu sempurna karena memilki adik sepertiku"

Dan tawa renyah Junhoe tak bisa dielakkan. Melihat bagaimana adiknya sebahagia ini, ia menjadi ikut merasakannya.

"Ya aku memang sempurna memilki adik sepertimu, maka dari itu belajarlah dengan baik"

"Siap Kapten"

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Luhan berjalan malas menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Pagi ini seperti biasa ia akan pergi ke sekolah. Menyebalkan memang, tapi apa boleh buat ini adalah tuntutan kehidupan. Ia mengambil handuknya asal, berjalan gontai dengan mata yang masih terpejam meski ia berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi. Sudah sangat lama tinggal disini dan ia parti tahu dimana letak kamar mandi meski ia berjalan dengan terpejam.

.

Beberapa menit kemudia setelah rapi dengan seragam dan segala keperluan sekolah, ia mulai menuruni tangga dengan permen _lollypop_ yang sudah ia emut dengan rakus, padahal ia belum makan apa – apa pagi ini.

"Tuan muda,anda belum sarapan sama sekali pagi ini. Saya harap tuan muda tidak memakan permen terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan sarapannya"

Luhan mendelik menatap pelayan yang nampak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkan. Hey, tubuh ini milikku mau rusak atau apapun itu, semua urusanku.

"Berhentilah berbicara, kau merusak hariku. Pergi sana" Decak malas Luhan memang membuat pelayan itu memutuskan untuk menurut. Pelayan tersebut segera pergi dari hadapannya tergantikan oleh sosok tinggi menjulang yang sudah lengkap dengan setelan jas berwarna merah tua.

"Makan sarapanmu dulu, kau sakit aku juga yang repot" Ujar sang kakak sambil membenarkan letak jam tangannya.

"Cihh..sok perhatian sekali"

Selalu seperti ini, dan sudah biasa sekali untuk Chanyeol menerima perlakuan tak sopan adiknya. Biarkan saja ia melakukan apapun itu asal tak merugikannya.

"Nanti kau harus langsung pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan"

"Pulang sekolah aku ingin pergi mengerjakan tugas kelopok" Bohongnya.

"Tak ada tugas kelompok dikelasmu untuk minggu ini. Tidak menjadi berandalan lagi dan kau harus pulang tepat waktu. Aku bosan mendengar teman – temanmu telah memberi julukan bocah berandal di sekolah"

"Siapa yang bicara?" Tegas Luhan dengan emosinya. Jika ada yang berani macam – macam ia tak akan diam.

"Diam dan ikuti kemauanku"

Luhan menatap tak suka ke arah sang kakak yang sudah mulai melenggang dari hadapannya. Memang ya orang dewasa itu tak akan mengerti kemauan remaja sepertinya.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah terburu – buru. Sempoyongan karena baru saja ia mendapat teguran dari guru sekaligus petugas kedisiplinan karena tak memakai jas almamater, malah memakai jaket kutit berwarna hitam.

"SIALAN" Luhan mengumpat, membersihkan bahunya dengan sebelah tangan. Hampir saja jaket mahalnya ternodai oleh tangan kotor para guru – guru idiot itu.

"LUHANNN, come in" Seseorang berteriak dari arah bangku di ujung dekat jendela. Luhan menatapnya tak percaya. Kai dan Dio ternyata baik – baik saja.

"Oh Tuhan, aku pikir kalian tertangkap kemarin. Kalian baik – baik saja kan?"

"Tentu, lihatlah. Dan kita berdua tak diintrogasi seperti apa yang kau dan Hanbin lakukan" Ujar Kai dan Dio mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Hanbin menatap jengah kearah keduanya.

Decihan keluar dari mulut sang namja cantik. Merogoh sesuatu dalam jaket kulit hitamnya. Satu bungkus rokok yang membuat Luhan tertawa garing saat melihat ekspresi ketiga temannya itu.

"Oh My God, Lu simpan kembali benda itu. Jika ada yang lihat kita bisa gawat" Dio berusaha untuk mengambil benda berbentuk persegi itu dari tangan Luhan. Namun naas Luhan mempermainkannya.

"Tak akan dapat hehe. Lihat aku, dari arah gerbang sekolah aku lolos dari incaran si petugas kedisiplinan itu" Ujar Luhan dengan lantang. Sedangkan ketiga namja itu sudah menatap was – was ke arah belakang Luhan.

"-Hey kalian kenapa diam saja, dasar pecundang"

Yang lainnya tak bergeming, merasa takut untuk sekedar berkata. Pasalnya tepat diarah belakang Luhan seseorang berdiri, dimana itu adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

GREP

Benda yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya seketika hilang begitu saja. Luhan menengok ke arah belakang hingga matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya. Sang petugas kedisiplinan sekaligus wali kelasnya.

"Milikmu"

 _Mati aku_

.

.

"Jelaskan semua ini?" Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Ini adalah rokok, puas"

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit"

"Dan bisakah kau membawaku keluar ruangan bodoh ini"

Atas penuturan yang lancang dari bibirnya, sontak seluruh orang yang berada di ruang kantor tersebut menoleh ke arah asal suara. Luhan menatapnya acuh malah seperti menantang untuk bertarung bersamanya sekarang.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya sebentar sebelum ia benar – benar untuk menghadapi murid yang parahnya dititipkan kepadanya.

"Nilaimu tak terlalu buruk, tapi sikapmu itu yang membuat banyak orang kualahan. Jika ada masalah atau apapun itu kau bisa bicarakan padaku!"

"Masalahku banyak dan kau tak mungkin bisa memecahkannya, karena kau bukanlah orang tuaku" Luhan mengucapkan hal itu kelewat tegas. Sehun menatap manik mata Luhan yang berwarna coklat muda itu. Sehun sangat paham bagaimana kondisi Luhan karena sebelumnya ia dan Chanyeol sudah berbincang banyak.

"OK, sekarang benda ini aku tahan. Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan sekarang"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pergi"

Sehun mengangguk paham. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu dulu, hanya hari ini dimana nanti ia akan berusaha membuat Luhan jengah dengan semua sikapnya. Setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini ia bersikap masabodo dengan Luhan. Makadariitu ia harus mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Luhan nanti. Lihat saja.

.

.

"LUHANN" Suara seseorang membuatnya menoleh saat tangan itu baru saja menutup keras pintu kantor. Disana ketiga sahabatnya sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Melihat waktu yang masih dalam pembelajaran, ia pikir ketiga sahabatnya itu mengajaknya membolos sekarang.

"Hey kalian membolos pelajaran?" Ujar Luhan.

"Yap, habisnya aku bosan harus terus duduk di kursi kesakitan itu. Bokongku sakit" Kai mengeluh dengan raut wajah bodohnya itu. Luhan tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan ketiga sahabatnya. Ini sudah biasa membolos di tengah jam pelajaran. Jadi ia akan ikut saja bersama mereka.

"Ayo ke atap" Ajakan Kai lansung diangguki oleh semuanya. Mereka jalan beriringan, dimana Kai dan Dio didepan juga Luhan dan Hanbin yang belekang. Formasi yang selalu mereka pertahankan. Meski sejatinya Luhan adalah ketua dari geng ini, namun Kai yang selalu didepan. Namja _tan_ itu adalah _mood_ _maker_ geng ini meski terkadang tingkahnya seperti orang idiot yang mesum.

.

Setelah sampai mereka segera duduk dipelataran itu. Tempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di sekolahan ini. Habisnya ruang musik yang berada di lantai satu sudah jarang dipakai, malah tidak boleh karena dulu mereka hampir saja memporak – porandakan ruangan tersebut. Jadi seperti inilah, mereka tak bisa berlatih band lagi.

"Drum sudah mulai rusak sepertinya" Ujar Dio sambil kepalnya bersandar pada bahu Kai.

"Drum selalu saja menjadi masalah" Celetuk Kai.

Luhan berpikir, lagipula sudah agak lama juga drum itu dipakai. Pantas saja cepat rusak.

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi, jadi jangan khawatir" Hanbin angkat bicara, menatap ketiga sahabatnya tersebut. Kai dan Dio mengangguk setuju namun lain halnya dengan Luhan yang nampak tidak setuju dengan usul hanbin.

"Aku pikir tidak perlu, uang hasil kemarin pasti cukup untuk membeli satu set drum yang rusak"

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin, Dio apa kau yang pegang uangnya?"

"Ya, aku yang pegang ada di dalam tas. Kemarin aku sudah membagikannya dengan Xiumin. Apa aku harus membawa uangnya sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu, nanti saja. Kau lihat guru Park pasti masih berada di dalam kelas"

Dio mengangguk paham, merasa angin yang menerpanya membuat ia menjadi ngantuk. Bukan hanya dia saja namun semuanya. Jika seperti ini mereka jadi enggan untuk kembali kekelas. Ya mereka memang seperti itu, bertindak semaunya dan apapun yang mereka inginkan haruslah terlaksanakan. Apalagi Luhan, namja cantik itu melakukan apa yang ia kehendaki meski tak menyangkut pautkan keinginannya dengan kekayaan keluarganya.

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Sepulang sekolah Luhan menepati keinginan kakaknya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Meskipun hatinya ingin sekali pergi bersenang – senang dengan sahabatnya.

Saat kakinya sudah menginjak di depan pintu utama. Ia segera disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang sudah lama sekali bekerja pada keluarganya. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Setiap hari jika ia pulang tepat waktu, dipastikan ia akan disambut deretan pelayan disana. Membungkuk hormat bak dirinya adalah seorang raja yang harus disegani. Hidup Luhan memang sempurna kan, namun sayangnya ia tak menginginkan itu semua.

Dengan acuh ia melenggang pergi, berjalan menuju tempat dimana sang kakak yang sudah berada disana. Duduk dengan kaki yang bertumpu dengan sebuah ponsel ditangannya.

"Tumben kau tak menghabiskan waktumu di kantor hingga pagi menjelang" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel seketika menoleh, menadapati orang yang ia tunggu – tunggu sudah berada disana.

"Kau juga tumben pulang tepat waktu, biasanya kau habiskan waktumu dengan berandalan – berandalan tengik itu"

"Jaga ucapanmu, mereka bukan berandalan. Lagipula kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku pulang tepat waktu. DASAR KEPARAT" Murka Luhan, berterik seperti orang yang sakit mental. Chanyeol yang mendapat cacian itu hanya acuh. Untuk apa meladeni adiknya yang memang memiliki emosional tinggi.

"Ganti pakaianmu, kau bau"

"Cih, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan bau badanku"

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu"

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah megah tersebut. Berjalan menuju pintu utama karena ia telah disambut oleh beberapa orang pelayan disana. Ya ia tak memungkiri jika rumah sahabatnya ini sangatlah luas. Tak bisa disebut bangunan biasa mungkin, lebih tepatnya istana. Berlebihan memang tapi yasudahlah.

"Tuan Chanyeol ada di ruang utama, beliau sudah menunggu anda" Dan salah satu pelayan pria berucap padanya sebari membungkuk hormat menyambut dirinya. Setelah berucap terimakasih Sehun segera melenggang untuk pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Dan disana Chanyeol sudah menunggunya, berdiri dan mulai melangkah kearahnya.

"Hey bung"

"Oh kau sama seperti dulu"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, tertawa renyah kemudian mempersilahkan duduk sahabat lamanya tersebut.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau memang selalu terlambat cadel"

"Hey aku sudah tak cadel lagi, kawat gigiku sudah dilepas dan rasanya aku sudah bebas sekarang"

"Kau bilang kawat gigi itu merobek lidahmu, aishh menyeramkan sekali. Pantas saja kau jadi cadel"

"Berhentilah yeol, jangan merusak hariku"

Setelah obrolan ringan itu mereka segera melanjutkan ke topik utamanya. Chanyeol melakukan ini karena beberapa hari kedepan mungkin saja ia akan sibuk sekali dengan maslaah perusahaannya. Ya, namja tinggi itu berencana menitipkan adiknya pada Sehun. Pertama mungkin karena Sehun adalah guru dari Luhan dan kedua dia adalah sahabat dekatnya.

"Apa kau yakin untuk ini?. Maksudnya aku tidak masalah hanya saja aku takut Luhan tak ingin dititipkan padaku" Ujar Sehun dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku sangat yakin sekali, meskipun ya Luhan memang sangat labil sekali. Tapi aku percayakan semua ini padamu, kau wali kelasnya dan apa bersekolah di jurusan psikolog belum cukup untukmu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Luhan mau atau tidak dititpkan padaku, kenapa kau membahas tentang jurusan sekolah"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi tak suka dari Sehun.

"Ok maafkan aku. Jadi intinya mau tidak mau Luhan denganmu aku tak mau tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya, ayolah sebagai sahabat yang berpengalaman dalam urusan murid nakal seperti itu kau pasti bisa"

Sehun menggangguk paham. Sudahlah lagipula ini juga cukup menarik baginya yang akan menghadapai segala kelakuan Luhan. Disekolah saja sudah seperti itu bagaiman jika diluar.

Dan tanpa disadari seseorang yang dibicarakan mereka telah datang. Dengan setelan baju piyama berwarna hitam Luhan melenggang tanpa peduli siapa yang kini berada di sekitarnya. Duduk tepat di kursi sebelah kakaknya dengan wajah yang kusut.

Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan napasnya berat. Sungguh adiknya ini memang tak mengerti keadaan.

"Kau yakin dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, ini dirumah jadi aku bebas ingin berpakaian seperti apa" Ujar namja cantik itu, sebelum matanya menatap kaget siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya. Namun ekspresi terkejutnya segera ia sembunyikan, berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada yang cukup terkejut.

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu"

Dan Luhan mendelik, menatap kakaknya seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera berbicara padanya.

"Beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan sangat sibuk sekali. Jadi selama aku tak ada kau akan bersama Sehun"

"Dan dia tinggal dirumah ini?" Sambung Luhan khawatir dan Chanyeol mengangguk membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ingin sekali menenggelamkan tubuhnya di _bathup._

"Aku tidak mau" Sergah Luhan ingin bangkit namun tangannya segera dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada penolakan untuk kali ini"

Awalnya namja cantik itu memberontak, berusah untuk melepas cekalan pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun karena kakaknya memaksa akhirnya Luhan kembali pada posisinya. Mendengus dan melafalkan banyak sumpah serapah untuk kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Lagipula Sehun adalah guru di sekolahmu, jadi aku akan lebih gampang mengawasi setiap apa yang kau lakukan. Ingat nanti saat aku tak ada jangan sekalipun bertindak anarkis, bersikaplah sebaik mungkin" Penuturan Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya muak. Tapi ia bisa apa, tidak ada pemberontakan karena situasi ini berbeda.

Chanyeol menatap arlojinya, mengubah ekspresi seolah ia sedang ada janji dengan seseorang, karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa lama – lama. OK bung aku pergi dulu, titip Luhan. Jika ia berbuat macam – macam aku tak larang kau memarahi ataupun menghukumnya. Dan kau adikku sayang jangan pergi kemana – mana OK" Sehun membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya aneh.

Hingga saat Chanyeol benar – benar pergi Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dari kaki hingga kepalanya. Tak ada yang aneh, dia memang tampan. Tapi satu hal yang ia lupa, disekolah Sehun akan menjadi guru sekaligus seksi kedisiplinan, sedangkan di rumah ini ia pikir Sehun akan menjadih pengasuhnya.

 _Tunggu, pengasuh._

 _Oh tidak itu terlalu bagus, mungkin pembantu._

"Jadi kau disuruh Chanyeol untuk menjadi pengasuhku?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Kau ingin aku jadi pengasuhmu?"

Bukannya menjawab namja tampan itu balas bertanya padanya. Luhan mendecih, sangat tak minat sekali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan namja kaku seperti Sehun.

"Pengasuh terdengar sangat bagus,kau lebih pantas disebut pembantu"

Sehun tak ambil pusing saat Luhan mengucapkan kalimat tak sopan itu.

"Kau menginap?"

Dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Ohh, si Chanyeol itu memang BEDEBAH"

Luhan ingin pergi dari sana, sebelum suara Sehun membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Sehun masih betah dalam posisinya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa pergi ke luar rumah selain untuk sekolah. Kau dengar apa yang hyungmu katakan tadi. Jangan kemana – mana"

Luhan menatap tak suka ke arah Sehun. Ia pikir dengan begitu Sehun bisa mengaturnya, maaf saja Luhan bukan tipe orang yang ingin diatur seperti itu.

"Kau sama seperti si Chanyeol itu, kalian semua menyebalkan"

"Tapi sayangnya kau tak bisa mengelak"

Dan untuk ucapan Sehun ia merasa kehidupannya terancam. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaiman harus menghadapi seorang namja bak Sehun ini. Mungkin saja hari – harinya lebih dari sekedar dikekang, entahlah mungkin melebihi kakaknya dalam mengurusnya.

"Ikuti atau kau akan tahu akibatnya"

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Pagi menjelang saat matahari benar – benar membuat Jinhwan kegirangan. Untuk kasus kegirangan ini memang dari kemarin namja mungil itu sudah terlanjur senang untuk mengahadapi apa yang sudah ia inginkan. Ya benar sekolah sekaligus keluar bebas dari bangunan ini. Meskipun tetap saja dua _bodyguard_ dengan pakaian lengkap nan rapinya sudah berdiri siaga dibelakangnya.

Jinhwan berjalan menuju kantor bersama dengan kedua _bodyguard_ itu. Sedikit risih memang karena sepanjang jalan ia terus saja ditatap oleh banyak orang.

"Kalian memang pengganggu, kenapa mau saja disuruh seperti ini oleh kakek. Apa karena uang?"

Sang _bodyguard_ mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang baru saja majikan itu katakan.

"Jangan masuk kedalam kantor, dan jangan ikuti aku saat ingin buang air. Kalian hanya tunggu aku di luar ruangan saja, mengerti!"

Setelah kedua _bodyguard_ itu paham, Jinhwan tanpa perlu waktu lama segera masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut. Disambut oleh beberapa guru yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Apakah anda Jinhwan- _shii_?" Tanya seorang pria parubaya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah.

"Ne, itu saya"

.

.

.

Berkali – kali mungkin saat Luhan terus saja mengeluhkan sesuatu yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

Mereka bertiga juga sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat tadi pagi. Dimana seorang vokalis EXO yang terkenal akan keberandalannya datang bersama dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat dihindari. Namun entah apa yang membuat nasib Luhan seperti itu. Dan penjelasan yang baru saja Luhan paparkan membuat ketiga orang itu menatap tak percaya.

"Kau harus lebih memberontak untuk ini. Aku yakin si namja tembok itu akan semakin menindasmu melebihi hyungmu itu" Ujar Dio dengan ekspresi kesal bermaksud untuk memberi semangat.

"Apa susahnya untuk melawan, jika si namja tembok itu terus – terusan mengatur apapun keinginanmu kau bisa pukul dia atau apapun itu yang penting kau akan bisa keluar dari rumah, terkecuali jika sekolah" Kai menanggapi dan Luhan masih saja berpikir lebih dari pada masukan sahabatnya.

"Memangnya kau sudah diapakan oleh si guru tembok itu?" Tanya Hanbin

"Dia yang mengurusi semua keperluanku. Semuanya, semua tetek bengek dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Kalian tahu dia menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan tidak boleh tidur melebihi jam duabelas malam. Apa dia pikir aku anak balita" Luhan frustasi, mengacak rambutnya asal hingga tatanan rambut itu sudah berantakan. "-Aku bisa mati jika seperti ini"

"Dan kita akan jarang untuk latihan band" Kai menimpali dan itu diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Ukh melenceng dari masalah Luhan, ada berita jika kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru" Hanbin mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik, untuk masalah Luhan mungkin bisa mereka pikirkan lain waktu.

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang dari keturunan kerajaan, bukan seorang pangeran namun dia masih keturunan darah biru. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi dia itu anak bungsu dari Kim Seunghwan"

"Kim Seunghwan adalah seorang pangeran bukan, ukh aku pernah mencarinya diinternet. Kurang lebih wajahnya seperti ini" Dio menyodorkan ponselnya, menampilkan foto keluarga kerajaan itu. Ya memang Korea Selatan yang sekarang bukan lagi negara kerajaan, namun keturunan – keturunannya memang masih ada.

"Perawakannya kecil, mata sipit dan kulit putih. Melihat potonya saja sudah membuatku terpesona, bagaimana jika ada dihadapanku nanti. Sungguh dia sempurna" Luhan melirik Kai yang nampak sangat berlebihan. Jujur ia juga sependapat, tapi Kai memang sangat berlebihan.

"Ajak dia masuk ke grup kita" Usulan Kai membuat semuanya terkikik geli. Mana mungkin Kim Jinhwan mau berteman bersama mereka.

"Memangnya dia mau?"

"Entahlah"

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Tidak biasanya mereka langsung bergegas masuk kedalam sekolah. Habisnya mereka sudah tak sabar ingin melihat siswa baru yang dimaksud.

.

.

Suasana kelas nampak riuh. Bisik – birik para murid tukang gosip serta celotehan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut beberapa orang dikelasnya. Guru belum ada yang masuk, dan mereka hanya bisa duduk di bangku masing – masing menunggu sesuatu yang membuat sekolahnya heboh.

"Kenapa belum datang juga" Eluh Kai tak sabaran.

"-Kalian tahu, Kim Jinhwan adalah seorang yang sangat elegant. Cara berpakaiannya kau bisa lihat di foto itu, apik dan sexy meski dia tak sering dipublikasikan. Uhh aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatnya" Lagi Kai berujar membuat Dio yang berada disebelahnya jengah, selalu saja membicarakan Jinhwan memangnya tak ada topik lain.

"Mungkin nanti dia bisa dijadikan inspirasi lagu kita. Dia nyaris sempurna dan sulit digapai, keluarga terpandang dengan seorang namja biasa yang saling mencintai. Mereka tak direstui dan memutuskan untuk kabur bersama. Sepertinya pasaran, tapi itu hanya perumpamaan saja" Luhan mengutarakan isi hatinya, ia memang membuat bait – bait kalimat yang akan dijadikan sebuah lagu. Dibalik keurakannya tersimpan suatu kelebihan.

"Oh sepertinya dia datang"

Tiba – tiba ruangan menjadi hening saat guru Oh selaku wali kelas datang. Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya jengah, lebih tepatnya tak ingin sekali menatap siapa orang yang kini berada dihadapannya. Satu rumah dengannya dan selalu mengatur apa yang ia lakukan. Intinya Sehun itu menyebalkan.

"Hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Jadi dimohon untuk kerja samanya"

"Ne" Ujar seluruh murid.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk"

Sang wali kelas mempersilahkan masuk sosok yang sudah ditunggu – tunggu itu. Sontak suara riuh dari bibir murid – murid membuat Jinhwan sedikit malu melihatnya. Ini sungguh berlebihan, dan tak sesuai dengan perkiraanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Ujar Sehun dan Jinhwan mengangguk.

"Hallo, aku Kim Jinhwan. Mohon bantuannya"

Dan kembali suara riuh tepuk tangan maupun yang lainnya membuat Jinhwan menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Ini sangat diluar dugaannya, ia pikir akan seperti di drama yang ia tonton waktu itu namun kali ini melebihi itu semua.

" _Sepertinya, memang dia inspirasi untuk lagu kita"_

 _._

 _._

T

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

| REBEL | CHAP 3 |

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Yaoi.

Cast : HunHan

ChanBaek

Binhwan

KaiDo

Rated : T-M+

.

.

.

A/N : FF ini gak terinspirasi dari apa – apa, Cuma khayalan sematan yang dituang dalam bentuk cerita. Cerita milik saya alamiah, buka remake apalagi jiplak punya orang. Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

..

.

 __Sebelumnya__

" _Hallo, aku Kim Jinhwan. Mohon bantuannya"_

 _Dan kembali suara riuh terput tangan maupun yang lainnya membuat Jinhwan menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Ini sangat diluar dugaannya, ia pikir akan seperti di drama yang ia tonton waktu itu namun kali ini melebihi itu semua._

" _Sepertinya, memang dia inspirasi untuk lagu kita"_

.

.

.

_REBEL_

"Kau boleh duduk di kursi sebelah Hanbin"

Tunjuk sang guru wali kelas – _Sehun_ \- pada murid barunya. Jinhwan hanya bisa mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud. Ia hanya sendiri di kelas ini, karena sesuai perintahnya tadi kedua _bodyguard_ suruhan kakeknya dilarang untuk masuk, bisa – bisa mereka mengacaukan semuanya.

"Halo aku Hanbin"

"Eh?"

Jinhwan gelagapan saat ia baru saja mendudukan bokong itu pada kursi, seseorang telah menyapanya. Seseorang yang baru saja disebutkan oleh sang guru saat didepan.

Beberapa detik uluran tangan itu terabaikan. Jinhwan yang tersadar segera membalas uluran tangan tersebut. Aishh ia jadi gugup sendiri, bukan untuk ini saja semenjak ia berada didepan untuk memperkenalkan diri, ia sudah sangat gugup namun bisa ia masih bisa dikendalikan.

"Salam kenal" Ujar hanbin seraya tersenyum manis kearahnya. Jinhwan merasa aneh, baru kali ini ia merasakan hal yang sangat aneh. Maklum saja ia belum pernah untuk bersosialisasi secara langsung seperti ini. Kehidupannya hanya ia habisakna di bangunan megah itu. Dan untuk kedepannya ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ne"

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa dikelas segera berhambur menuju kantin. Terkecuali Jinhwan yang nampak hanya bisa diam di tempatnya, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Pergi ke kantin dengan _bodyguard_? Itu tak mungkin. Ia tak mau jadi bahan olokan jika seperti itu. Tapi ia harus bagaimana.

Matanya menatap ke arah luar jendela yang mengarah pada koridor, ia ingin melihat apa yang sedang kedua _bodyguard_ itu lakukan.

"Jinhwan kau ingin ikut bersama kami ke kantin?"

Dengan tiba – tiba seseorang membuatnya berhenti untuk menengok kearah luar. Jinhwan menoleh mendapati Hanbin yang mengajaknya pergi.

"Ayo!" Ajak Hanbin lagi dan Jinhwan segera mengangguk meski agak canggung.

"Jangan canggung begitu pada kami" Ujar Luhan yang berada di sebelah Hanbin. Jinhwan menatap namja itu sedikit kaget, pasalnya penampilannya nampak sangat tak layak dikatakan pelajar. Dengan jaket kulit hitam, rantai di sisi saku celana dengan beberapa tindikkan di telinga. Apa mungkin ini yang disebut seorang berandalan yang sering ia tonton dalam drama _televisi._

"Aku Luhan, ini Dio dan Kai" Semuanya tersenyum ramah ke arah Jinhwan dan dibalas serupa olehnya.

"Hallo aku Jinhwan"

"OK ayo cepat ke kantin, berhenti untuk basa – basinya" Itu Hanbin dengan tangan yang segera merangkul bahu yang lebih rendah itu. Hanbin sudah tahu siapa yang kini berada didekatnya. Seorang dari keluarga kerajaan dan masih keturunan berdarah biru. Namun itu bukan masalah besar, mereka akan berteman dengan baik tanpa ada kesan canggung.

"Wah apakah itu _bodyguard_ mu?" Ujar Kai kaget melihat kedua orang berjas rapi berada di luar pintu. Jinhwan hanya mengangguk, merasa bodyguardnya itu mengganggu acaranya.

"Kalin tunggu disini, aku hanya ingin kekantin. Berhenti untuk mengikutiku kemanapun, tugas kalian hanya saat aku pulang sekolah nanti"

Keempat namja yang menatap apa yang baru dikatakan Jinhwan sontak kaget sendiri. Bagaimana tegas juga wibawa yang dibawa seorang Kim Jinhwan, benar – benar seorang bangsawan.

Hingga setelahnya mereka melenggang menuju kantin. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka. Tugas Jinhwan adalah mengangkat dagunya itulah kata – kata sang kakak yang diberikan padanya. Meski agak susah, ia akan berusaha.

Banyak orang melihat mereka sangat aneh. Pasalnya sangat aneh jika keempat namja yang tergabung dalam grup EXO itu bisa langsung dekat dengan seseorang, murid baru pula. Karena yang diketahui oleh orang – orang adalah sifat pemberontak dan berandalannya keempat namja itu. Apa mungkin karena Kim Jinhwan adalah sosok yang disegani oleh banyak orang. Oh mungkin saja.

.

"Apa sulit menjadi seorang bangsawan, maksudku keluargamu berasal dari keluarga kerajaan berdarah biru dan terkenal" Ujar Kai merasa penasaran. Bukan bermaksud meng _int_ rogasi, hanya saja ia terlanjur penasaran.

"Sulit dan aku rasa tidak bisa untuk melakukan itu. Melihat bagaimana aku sekarang kalian pasti tak akan percaya jika aku adalah sosok pemberontak dalam keluarga" Jinhwan mengatakan itu terlanjur gampang. Entahlah ia hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebanarnya, bahwa setiap manusia itu sama. Entah itu berasal dari keturunan apa, mereka pasti memiliki sisi pemberontaknya sendiri jika terus saja dikekang.

"Benarkah? Itu jelas percis seperti Luhan" Celetuk Kai membuat yang disebut mendelik. Sedangkan Kai dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa menatap ekspresi Luhan sekarang.

"Ingat jika kau lebih mengerikan daripada aku. Keluar rumah menaiki pagar pembatas dengan menggunakan boxer saja, cih memalukan"

"HEY, jangan bahas itu" Elak Kai tak terima.

"Intinya semua yang ada disini memilki kehidupan yang hampir sama" Dio menimpali memakan _snack_ yang baru saja ia beli dengan acuh. Ya sahabatnya memang seperti itu, sering menceritakan kejelekan meski yang membicarakan sama sepertinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hyungmu Kim Junhoe?, apa dia sama sepertimu?"

"Dia tidak seperti aku. Hyungku sangat berbeda dan dia sangalah penurut, aku berada disini sekarang karena kakekku yang sudah lelah dengan apa yang selama ini aku lakukan. Selalu kabur dari bangunan namun pada akhirnya tertangkap dan alhasil omelan kakeklah yang akan aku terima"

Penuturan Jinhwan membuat mereka semua tak percaya. Dibalik wajah imutnya tersimpan sejuta keinginan untuk memberontak dengan keadaannya. Mungkin apa yang dilakukan mempunyai sebab masing – masing, pikirkan saja bagaimana lelahnya hidup selama berlasan tahun hanya didalam sebuah bangunan.

"Aku tak percaya dengan semua ini. Dihadapanku sekarang adalah seorang Kim Jinhwan, keluargamu tak terlalu banyak dipublikasikan. Tapi aku baru tahu sekarang jika kau tak jauh berbeda dengan kita semua"

"Aku memang tak ada bedanya dengan kalian. Sama – sama makan nasi"

" _Dan sekarang adalah Luhan, kau harus ceritakan semuanya pada Jinhwan"_

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu didalam mobilnya. Hari ini dan seterusnya selama Chanyeol pergi ia yang akan mengurusi Luhan. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya sekolah bubar, dan sekarang tugasnya bertambah untuk terus mengantar jemput namja berandalan cantik itu.

 _KLEK_

 _BUG_

Suara pintu mobil yang dibuka lalu ditutup membuat Sehun terkejut. Pasalnya ia terus mengawasi pintu keluar sekolah namun tak mendapati Luhan disana. Sehun melirik namja cantik yang sudah duduk nyaman pada posisinya, dengan raut tak bersemangat Luhan terdiam. Sehun kurang tahu kenapa tapi ya sudahlah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Ujar Sehun seraya menatap Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, lebih baik kau bawa aku pulang kepalaku pusing" Luhan tak sengaja mengucapkan itu, sebari memegang sedikit pelipisnya ia mulai memijit dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa ia bisa sepusing ini padahal tadi pagi ia makan dengan baik.

"Aku kira berandal tidak akan sakit" Ejek Sehun sebari menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Diam kau sialan"

Dan mobil berwarna putih itu mulai melaju meninggalkan pelataran sekolah. Sepanjang jalan mereka lalui dengan keterdiaman. Pertama mungkin karena Sehun tak ingin memulai pembicaraan juga Luhan yang nampak meringkuk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Luhan benar – benar sakit, karena selama perjalanan ia terus meringkuk kesudut dengan lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

Saat mereka telah benar – benar sampai. Orang pertama yang langsung melesat masuk kedalam rumah adalah Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengekor dibelakang. Namja cantik itu sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya, entahlah ia hanya ingin segera terjun ke arah ranjang kesayangannya, mengacuhkan Sehun yang masih mengikutinya hingga kedepan pintu kamar.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ujar Luhan, nada yang biasanya membentak sekarang sedikit teredam. Ia tak ingin berteriak marah sekarang karena hanya akan membuat urat sarafnya menonjol.

"Kau nampak kurang sehat"

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja dan sekarang bisakah kau tinggalkan aku"

Dan Sehun menggeleng, menolak untuk pergi. Mulai sekarang Luhan adalah tanggung jawabnya, jadi apapun itu ia harus menjaganya.

"Kakakmu menitipkanmu, jadi apapun itu aku harus mengetahuinya termasuk ini" Luhan berjengit saat telapak tangan Sehun merayap memegang dahinya yang cukup panas.

Luhan menepis lengan itu, berbalik untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu cukup keras. Sehun sedikit terkejut, Luhan memang benar – benar dalam masa labilnya seorang remaja. Chanyeol bilang adiknya itu sudah ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya saat berusia tujuh tahun. Sehun mengerti, Luhan hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang yang lebih sedangkan kakaknya tak mungkin memenuhi itu semua karena kesibukannya.

.

.

Luhan langsung terjun kearah ranjang, mengabaikan pakaian seragam yang masih ia kenakan. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, padahal beberapa hari ini makan dengan teratur, tidak hujan – hujanan dan tidur lebih dari tujuh jam. Benar – benar tubuhnya sekarang tidak dapat di _prediksi_.

Tubuhnya berguling, mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam nakas. Sebuah botol kecil berisikan _kapsul vitamin_. Luhan langsung menengguknya, mengabaikan label kadarluarsa yang jelas – jelas sudah menunjukan batas pemakaian.

"Aku lelah sekali, padahal hanya sekolah saja" Ujarnya seraya merebahkan tubuh menjadi terlentang. Silau dari arah balkon membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Pintu balkon yang terbuka dengan beberapa jendela kamar yang belum ditutup. Apa mungkin kemarin ia tidur mengabaikan pintu dan jendela yang terbuka. Mengingat itu membuatnya mendengus, jadi mungkin karena hal ini ia jadi tak enak badan.

"Lain kali aku tak akan mengabaikan itu" Eluhnya kemudian kembali terlentang menatap langit – langit kamar.

Lelah rasanya hanya dengan bersekolah hingga jam dua siang. Sangat tak biasa baginya seperti itu, karena biasanya ia akan langsung pergi bersama teman temannya dan pulang hingga larut malam. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci chanyeol sebagai kakaknya.

Tanpa basa basi Luhan segera larut dalam keterpejaman saat mata itu rasanya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk terbuka. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur saja meski rasanya perut ini meronta ingin diisi. Mengabaikan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, dengan perut kosongnya ia telah menengguk satu pil _vitamin_ kadarluarsa itu. Luhan jelas tak tahu karena ia langsung memakannya tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, Luhan hanya tertidur dengan rasa pusing yang terus merayap dikepalanya.

.

.

Sehun mencoba membaca buku yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Mengisi kekosongan dirinya yang benar - benar merasa sendiri dirumah besar ini. Dengan _elegant_ nya namja tampan itu menyesap teh beraroma melati dengan perlahan. Kacamata yang sedikit melorot membuatnya berkali - kali lebih tampan. Wajah serius itu akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona.

Pukul enam sore dan tak terasa sekarang adalah waktunya untuk makan malam. Sehun menyudahi acara membaca bukunya, mulai menaiki tangga untuk mengajak Luhan untuk segera menuju meja makan. Ahh ia baru ingat jika Luhan mengabaikan makan siangnya tadi.

Ketukan pertama pada pintu tak langsung digubris oleh orang yang berada didalam. Hingga ketukan berikutpun sama, seperti tak ada tanda - tanda orang didalamnya.

"Luhan ayo turun kita makan, kau mengabaikan makan siangmu"

Tak ada respon, dan sehun nampaknya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membawa namja cantik itu keluar.

Saat mencoba meraih aggang pintu, ia kaget saat pintu ruangan itu tak dikunci. Hingga ia bisa melihat bagaiamana isi dari ruangan seorang remaja tersebut. Satu hal sebagai penilaian baginya adalah dimana Luhan adalah seorang pribadi yang bersih. Ruangan pribadi itu sangat diluar pemikirannya, ini nampak sangat bersih tertata juga rapi, meski mungkin saja pembantu yang berada disini sangatlah rajin. Namun jangankan pembantu masuk kekamar ini. Pasalnya dipintu kamar tertulis larangan untuk tidak masuk kedalam kamar ini. Dengan tulisan inggris berembel pembunuhan, dan mneurut Sehun pasti orang – orang yang berada disini tak akan ada yang bisa memasuki sembarangan kamar Luhan, kecuali dirinya sekarang mungkin.

Sehun menemukan Luhan yang kini nampak terlelap damai di ranjang. Ia menggeleng sejenak, melihat bagaimana kelakuan nama cantik ini, tidur dengan seragam yang masih lengkap dipakai.

"Luhan bangun, hey kau harus makan" Lengannya mencoba untuk mengguncang sedikit tubuh itu. Tak ada respon sama sekali dan sehun pun kaget melihat tuhan yang tidur bak orang mati.

"Hey kau harus bangun" Kembali ia mencoba membangunkan Luhan, namun berkali kali juga tak ada respon yang didapatkan. Hingga Sehun memutuskan untuk mendekat, menyibak poni itu untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya karena tadi Luhan berkata kepalanya pusing.

Sehun terkejut dengan suhu tubuh Luhan yang menjalar ke tangannya. Dengan sigap ia mengguncang tubuh itu lebih keras, dan Sehun baru sadar jika wajah Luhan benar benar memerah sekarang.

"Enghh~pusing" Luhan mengeluh memegang dahinya sesaat sebelum matanya terbuka. Hal yang pertama luhan lihat adalah seseorang yang nampak berada diatasnya. Luhan terkejut dan dengan seketika ia mendorong dada itu agar menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentak Luhan saat tubuh Sehun mulai menjauh.

"Kau nampak kurang sehat. Mau mengerjakan PR atau tidur?" Sehun mengucapkan itu memberikan pilihan pada Luhan.

Luhan berdecak sebal, merasa itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Ia tak ingin mengerjakan PR namun ia pun tak ingin tidur, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Oh kau bisakah keluar dari kamarku, aku pusing" dengan cepat ia mendorong - dorong tubuh besar itu. Sehun sedikit limbung namun segera ia bisa mengimbanginya. Menyentuh dahi Luhan dan merasakan betapa panasnya dahi itu.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

Sehun jelas tak percaya dengan ucapan itu. Dengan sigap ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Luhan agar berbaring kembali, dan itu membuat Luhan merasa sangat canggung .

"Kau sekarang tanggung jawabku Jadi jangan kemana mana aku ke belakang dulu"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kau hanya diam saja jangan kemana - mana"

Dan ia hanya bisa merengut atas jawaban itu. Ia pikir untuk apa memperdebatkannya terlalu panjang. Terserah Sehun ingin melakukan apa, lagipula ia juga sedang pusing. Namun terserah disini bukan melakukan seenaknya saja.

Dan tak lama kemudian namja tampan itu kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan dan sebuah obat lengkap dengan segelas air putih. Luhan tak bisa melihatnya jelas, ia hanya berpikir jika itu adalah obat - obatan.

"Kau bisa duduk?" tanya sehun.

"Bahkan aku bisa mendorong tubuhmu"

Sehun hanya menghela napas berat saat dirinya mulai membuka bungkus kompres _instan_ itu. Luhan yang terbaring hanya bisa melihat setiap pergerakan Sehun. Dari atas sini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Sehun. Dimana rahang nya yang lancip juga bibir yang _sexy_. Jujur Sehun memang tampan namun buruknya ia menyebalkan.

"Sialan"

Umpatan Luhan terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun. Dan mata elang itu menatap Luhan tajam, jelas Luhan bukanlah anak kecil yang akan takut jika dilihat seperti itu. Mata rusa itu makin menatap tajam Sehun, menantangnya lebih.

"Apa kau lihat – lihat?" Ucap Luhan menantang dan dagu yang terangkat.

"Berhentilah untuk mengumpat, aku dengar"

Luhan acuh, mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. Terserah dia ingin mengumpat seperti apa, ini bibirnya dan terserah dirinya juga.

Rasa dingin menjalar pada dahinya saat Sehun mulai memasangkan kompres itu. Wajah Luhan yang merah semakin memerah saat dirasa wajah Sehun terasa sangat dekat sekali. Ingin kembali ia mendorong tubuh itu seperti tadi, namun ia urung karena belum apa – apa Sehun telah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Makanlah sedikit, lalu minum obat"

"Mulutku terasa pahit, aku tidak mau" Luhan mengelak mentah – mentah, menjauhkan sendok yang disodirkan padanya. Jelas Sehun akan menyuapinya, tapi maaf ia tak mau.

"Sedikit saja, ini demi kebaikanmu. Jika tidak makan bagaimana kau minum obat. Ingat perutmu belum diisi makanan dari siang" Ucapan bijak Sehun membuat Luhan mendecih. Perhatian sekali wali kelasnya ini, mencoba merawatnya hingga berkata manis seperti ini.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, kenapa kau pemaksa sekali"

"Karena jika tidak dipaksa kau tak akan mau, kau pikir aku bisa ditindas dengan mudah olehmu"

Luhan menganga mendengar penuturan Sehun. Memang ia ak terlalu kaget dengan sikapnya sekarang, hanya saja ucapan itu membuat Luhan tertawa remeh. Apa mungkin perlakuannya membuat namja tampan itu tertindas.

"Sudahlah, kau harus makan. Menurutlah"

"Cihh, apa – apaan kau. Menindas, kau bilang aku menindasmu ukh murid menindas gurunya, lucu juga" Luhan rasanya belum mau untuk menutup bibir itu. Ia terus berbicara mengabaikan tatapan Sehun yang jelas sangat tak mneyukai apa yang diucapkan Luhan. Tentang bagaimana dirinya dikelas dalam penilaian namja cantik itu. Semua keburukannya dan Sehun pikir jika tak dicegah Luhan akan terus saja berbicara hingga bibir itu berbusa.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara dinginnya.

"Kau pikir?"

Sehun mendesah malas, mengabaikan apapun yang akan dilakukan Luhan. Ingat namja cantik ini sedang kurang sehat jadi ia putuskan untuk menyuapi Luhan dengan paksa, lagipula ini juga untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Luhan tak protes saat Sehun mulai menyuapinya makanan. Bibirnya masih ingin mengatakan apapun itu, namun perutnya berkata lain ini harus secepatnya diisi.

Namun saat Sehun dengan telatennya menyuapi Luhan. Namja mungil itu merasakan mual pada perutnya. Ingin muntah, dan dengan cepat Luhan menyudahi itu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Sehun dengan cepat mengikuti Luhan. Mendapati namja cantik itu yang sedang merunduk pada _closet_ , berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Oh Tuhan, kau kenapa lagi?" Sehun berujar, membantu memijit tengkut itu. Luhan mengeluarkan apa yang berada diperutnya dengan susah payah hingga bulir – bulir air mata tak sengaja keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Luhan bersandar sejenak pada tembok setelah bersusah payah mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Luhan menghela napas berat, pandangannya kabur dan ia hanya bisa untuk menyender dengan mata yang terpejam.

Sehun yang sigap segera membersihkan sisa muntahan yang mengotori sisi bibirnya. Ia pikir Luhan harus segera ditangani ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Awalnya Luhan menolak saat tubuh itu mulai digendong oleh Sehun. Dengan suara yang lemah namja cantik itu mengelak, namun Sehun jelas tak akan menuruti itu.

Luhan mencoba memberontak saat Sehun menggendongnya. Memukul – mukul dada itu hingga kini Sehun menurunkan Luhan. Membiarkan apa yang diinginkan Luhan sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit"

"Kau sudah muntah begitu, aku tidak mau terjadi apa – apa denganmu" Sehun meraih lengan Luhan dan segera ditepis begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mau"

Dan ucapan itulah yang membuat Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan yang kini mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Benar – benar tidak bisa diatur batin Sehun, apa mungkin Luhan mengalami trauma dengan rumah sakit?, ia pikir tidak mana ada berandalan takut rumah sakit karena dipastikan dia selalu melakukan perkelahian.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang dimana Luhan yang kini sedang meringkuk didalam selimut.

"Jika itu maumu, yasudah aku tak bisa memaksa. Besok kau jangan sekolah dulu, aku akan memberikan suratnya ke sekolah" Luhan diam tak menggubris sedikitpun ucapan itu. Hingga berlahan ia merasakan tangan seseorang yang menyusup kedalam selimut, memegang lehernya yang masih terasa panas.

"Tidurlah, mungkin kau harus banyak istirahat"

Dan saat itulah Sehun mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang ia harus selesaikan. Tentang mendata nilai setiap murid karena ia yang menjabat sebagai wali kelasnya.

.

Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat Luhan yang setia berada didalam selimut perlahan keluar dengan kepala yang menyembul. Ia pikir kelakuan Sehun tadi adalah hal yang sangat diluar dugaan. Ya meski ia tahu kakaknya menitipkannya pada Sehun. Tapi ia belum pernah diperlakukan dengan sebegitu perhatiannya oleh orang lain. Melainkan orangtuanya dulu.

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Dengan semua dokumen yang tertata rapi dimeja. Chanyeol terus saja menghela napas berat, meski bukan lelah dalam hal tenaga namun lelah dalam pikiran memang sangat menguras tenaga. Besok sepertinya ia harus pergi ke Kanada untuk memeriksa perusahaan disana. Ya, kehidupannya semenjak menginjak umur duapuluh tahun memang seperti ini. Terus berkutat dengan dokumen perusahan tanpa memikirkan seorang pendamping apapun itu.

Tubuh itu ia baringkan pada kasur yang berada di ruangan pribadinya. Ia sengaja membeli itu untuk istirahat jika ia memang sedang sangat lelah dan tak perlu repot – repot pulang ke rumah. Ruangan ini sudah dirancang khusus oleh dirinya. Dimana ada beberapa ruangan disana, termasuk sebuah kamar untuknya.

Chanyeol menerawang, mengingat kembali kejadian waktu lalau. Diamana saat dirinya sedang berada di bar, bertemu dengan seorang namja yang menurutnya sangat menaruk.

Ya, namanya Baekhyun dengan segala keelokan ciptaan tuhan itu. Ukh andai saja Baekhyun tak punya janji dengan seseorang mungkin saja mereka telah bergelut satu sama lain diranjang. Chanyeil sangat ingin merasakan sensani itu. Dimana ia yang memegang kendali diatas seorang yang siap diagagahi olehnya.

Bisa saja ia menyewa seirang pelacur untuk itu. Namun toh ia tak akan merelakan begitu saja penisnya menjebol vagina pelacur dengan sembarang. Hanya orang terpilih dan mungkin Baekhyun adalah orang yang tepat.

Tak sengaja tangan besar itu merayap pada selangkangannya sendiri. Memegang benda pusaka itu, mengurutnya sebari berfantasi mengenai Baekhyun. Mungkin setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia akan mencari Baekhyun hingga ketemu. Ia harus melakukan itu karena ia sudah tak kuat untuk tak menyentuh tubuh itu.

Chanyeol mendongkak saat tangannya sendiri yang mengocok junior itu. Mendesah dengan suara berat seakan yang mengurut junior itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Akhh~~Baek~Ohh"

Desah berat yang membuat siapa saja terangsang saat mendengarnya. Chanyeol melakukan itu terlampau sangat menikmati. Untuk kali ini saja ia berfantasi liar mengenai Baekhyun. Dan untuk selanjutnya mungkin saja mengocok juniornya adalaha Baekhyun sendiri.

Semakin lama kocokan itu semakin liar. Celana kerjanyapun sudah merosot dan mempertontonkan paha mulus Chanyeol dengan kaki jenjangnya. Dengan mata sayu mulut itu telus terbukan emmbayangkan setiap aspek mengenai Baekhyun. Meskipun baru melihatnya beberapa menit namun sennsai yang didapatkan sangatlah liat. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun.

Hingga dikocokkan terakhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya dengan percuma, mengotori sprai hingga celananyapun sedikit terkena percikan karena sangking banyaknya ia mengeluarkan sperma itu.

Naja tinggi itu masih merilekskan napasnya. Bernapas dengan berat, dengan peluh yang lumayan membanjiri pelipisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak dalam terpejamnya, mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Oh ini adalah sesuatu yang baru ia lakukan semasa hidupnya. Menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri sambil membayangkan wajah seseorang. Ini semua karena Baekhyun yang sukses membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

Pagi hari disetiap harinya Baekhyun akan pergi ke sekolah. Duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan banyak orang yang sibuk sendiri. Jelas sibuk karena sejak tadi mereka tengah membicarakan dirinya, seolah sedetik saja yang waktu yang ada sayang untuk tak mereka pakai untuk membicarakan dirinya.

Baekhyun jelas tak ambil pusing untuk itu. Sudah biasa dan dirinya sudah kebal jika dibicarakan dari belakang. Namun jika ada salah satu orang yang lantang mengatainya didepan muka, ia jelas taka kan tinggal diam.

Seperti sekarang Baekhyun hanya fokus dengan ponsel seraya membalas beberapa pesan masuk dari seseorang. Iya lupa jika kemarin malam para pelanggannya merasa puas dengan servis yang ia berikan. Ia menyeringai, kemudian membalas pesan – pesan masuk itu.

" _Lihat si Baekhyun itu, kenapa ia masih betah berada di sekolah ini?"_

" _Entahlah, mungkin keluarganya sudah tak mampu untuk memindahkannya ke sekolah lain"_

" _Benarkan? Tapi yang aku dengar keluarganya tak akan kekurangan harta, mereka keturunan konglomerat"_

" _Wah hebat sekali, tapi apa mungkin. Bukankah ayahnya seorang koruptior?"_

Para pecundang yang membicarakannya membuat Baekhyun muak. Ia bangkit, berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan acuh. Para siswa menatapnya remeh, namun Baekhyun nampak tak peduli. Karena mereka hanyalah pecundang.

.

Namja mungil itu berjalan di koridor yang nampak sepi. Mungkin sekarang ia membolos saja, karena sejak tadi guru pun belum ada yang datang.

Baekhyun terus berjalan meski pikirannya masih menimang untuk pergi kemana. Taman belakang sekolah sepertinya tidak mungkin, disana panas dan bisa – bisa kulitnya terbakar. Namun jika ke atap sepertinya sama saja dan Baekhyun bingung harus kemana.

Hingga beberapa lama ia berjalan di koridor yang sepi, secara tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan empat orang siswa. Tiga diantaranya ia kenal, namun ada satu orang yang asing. Mungkin saja itu murid baru.

"Baekhyun"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum tak kala melihat namja bermata bulat yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun mendekat dan sepertinya langsung disambut baik oleh semuanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai langsung. Baekhyun menggeleng, karena memang ia tak tahu tujuannya mau kemana.

"Aku tak tahu, hanya ingin keluar kelas saja. Oh ya aku tak melihat Luhan"

"Dia sedang sakit, jadi tidak sekolah" Balas Hanbin dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Baekhyun mengenal ketiga orang tersebut. Kai, Dio, Luhan dan Hanbin adalah temannya. Meski tak terlalu dekat namun Baekhyun merasa senang bisa mengenal mereka. Ia bisa kenal seperti itu karena semasa ospek mereka bersama dalam satu kelompok, namun terpisahkan saat pembagian kelas.

Dan masalah keluarga Baekhyun mereka semua sudah tahu. Namun mereka menerima Baekhyun, tak memandang Baekhyun sebelah mata bak siswa lain. Karena mereka pikir kesalahan bukan pada diri Baekhyun melainkan ayahnya, jadi kenapa mereka harus membenci namja mungil yang tak bersalah itu.

"Aku sampai lupa. Kenalkan ini Jinhwan, dia murid baru di kelasku" Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu, tersenyum karena namja dihadapannyapun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku Baekhyun, salam kenal"

"Ne"

" _Baiklah jika begitu. Baekhyun ayo ikut bersama kami"_

.

.

.

Dengan malas Luhan mencoba membuka matanya. Sinar matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepalanya, namun tetap saja itu tak membuat Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Bukan masalah untuk kebiasaannya yang malas, hanya saja untuk sekarang ia sedang kurang enak badan dan tubuhnya terasa nyeri jika sedikit saja mengubah posisi.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Luhan perlahan membuka matanya. Pening dikepala sudah mulai mereda, mual diperutnyapun sudah mulai tak terasa lagi namun tetap saja tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

"Sudah bangun?" Sehun namja yang baru datang itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Memegang kembali dahi Luhan yang masih tertempel kompres disana. Membukanya dan menggantikan dengan yang baru.

"Panasmu belum juga turun rupanya, apa aku harus memanggil dokter kesini?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia sungguh tak ingin menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Cukup seperti ini, karena mungkin ia kelelahan dan kurang istirahat.

"Jika panasmu belum turun dalam dua hari, aku akan memanggil dokter. Sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obat"

Dan apa boleh buat Luhan hanya bisa menurut saat tubuhnya mulai diangkat untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang beralas bantal. Hanya bisa membuka mulutnya perlahan untuk memakan bubur yang sesuangguhnya terasa hambar dimulut.

"Ini tidak enak" Lirih Luhan dan Sehun sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau menghina buatanku"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan itu membuat Sehun seketika terdiam sesaat. Jarang sekali Luhan tersenyum seperti itu, karena yang ia tahu Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat sambil memasang wajah garang.

"Mwo?" Dan Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya, kembali fokus menyuapi Luhan dan sedikit menggeleng aneh. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya acuh, kembali ia emmakan bubur itu sebelum memnum obat yang dibawakan Sehun.

.

"Masih pusing?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. Tadi pusingnya sudah hilang namun beberapa detik kemudian datang lagi.

"Sepertinya kau harus dipijat, kau mau?"

"Terserahmu saja"

Dan atas persetujuan Luhan, Sehun akhirnya menyibak lengan bajunya sebelum tangan itu menyentuh sisian kepala Luhan.

"Disini?"

"Hmmm.."

Berawal dari sisian kepala kini tangannya merayap meuju dahi Luhan. Menekannya lembut sedangkan Luhan nampak terpejam merasakan setiap pijatan yang diberikan. Tak sengaja mata elang itu menatap pahatan cantik dibawahnya. Luhan terpejam dengan bulu mata panjang yang sangta indah. Sehun sama sekali tak menyangka jika orang dengan wajah kalem ini adalah seorang pemberontak di rumah maupun sekolah.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah?" Tanya Luhan masih terpejam.

"Tidak, aku bisa ambil cuti sehari"

"Untuk merawatku?"

"Tentu saja"

Atas penuturan Sehun tiba – tiba saja wajahnya memerah, panas pada tubuhnya semakin membara mendengar ucapan itu. Gampang sekali orang ini membuatnya malu.

Tak sengaja mata mereka beradu, menatap satu sama lain tanpa berkedip beberapa detik. Ada sesuatu yang mendetak keras dalam dadanya hingga memebuatnya meringis sakit. Luhan maupun Sehun jelas tak memepunyai riwayat penyakit jantung dari keturunannya. Namun ini hampir sama, dimana jantungnya memompa tak karuan.

Orang pertama yang tersadar adalah Luhan. Ia membuang pandangan itu kesamping meski matanya masih melirik – lirik ke arah Sehun. Mau mendorong tubuh besar itu tapi rasanya tak mungkin mengingat mengubah posisi saja tak bisa apalagi mendorong orang.

"Aku pikir sudah, jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil aku"

"Dirumah sebesar ini dan aku harus berteriak kencang hingga mati. Yang benar saja"

Sehun membenarkan itu semua. Ia jadi membayangkan bentuk _apathement_ nya yang tak sebesar rumah ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini"

"Itu lebih baik"

"Jadi sekarang tidurlah!"

"Jika aku tak mau?" Luhan memang pembangkang tak ada duanya. Sehun sudah siap sebelumnya untuk menghadapi Luhan. Ya ia akan berusaha agar Luhan lebih menurut padanya, mungkin dengan bersikap lembut.

"OK, sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap disini saja, karena jika kau tak ada mungkin aku akan kerepotan untuk sekedar ingin buang air"

"Karena itu?"

"Ne, sudahlah sekarang tolong pijiti keningku lagi. Ini masih terasa pusing"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks buat yang review dan follow juga fav. Sorry for typo OK.**_


	5. Chapter 4

| REBEL | CHAP 4 |

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Yaoi.

Cast : HunHan

ChanBaek

Binhwan

KaiDo

Rated : T-M+

.

.

.

 __Sebelumya__

" _Aku hanya ingin kau tetap disini saja, karena jika kau ak ada mungkin aku akan kerepotan untuk sekedar ingin buang air"_

" _Karena itu?"_

" _Ne, sudahlah sekarang tolong pijiti keningku lagi. Ini masih terasa pusing"_

" _Baiklah"_

.

.

_REBEL_

Sesuai dengan ajakan Dio barusan, akhirnya Baekhyun ikut bersama mereka untuk membolos. Baekhyun jelas bukan anak yang terlalu mematuhi semua tata tertib sekolah. Ia memang sedikit nakal di sekolah, apalagi jika sudah berada di luar sekolah.

"Apa kalian masih sering latihan?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah, tempat dimana ia juga melepas penat seharian.

"Tentu, kami masih sangat sering dan tidak akan absen untuk itu" Ucapan Kai segera diangguki oleh semuanya, kecuali Jinhwan yang memang tidak tahu apa – apa soal itu.

Jinhwan menatap Baekhyun yang nampak tak jauh sepertinya. Wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, juga perawakannya yang mungil meskipun ia pun menyadari jika diantara semuanya ialah yang paling kecil sekarang.

"Kalian membuat sebuah band?" Jinhwan bertanya, menatap Kai yang setia berada disebelahnya.

"Iya, kan Luhan pernah bicara kemarin,namanya EXO. Kua bisa lihat kami latihan nanti" Hanbin menimpali dengan senyuman yang terhias diwajahnya. Jarang sekali seorang Kim Hanbin melakukan itu jika pada orang baru seperti Jinhwan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia pikir Hanbin tengah suka pada namja bernama Jinhwan itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Jinhwan tersenyum, merasa hari ini sangatlah diluar dugaannya. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada sang kakak. Ia yakin kakaknya akan sangat senang jika ia memiliki teman dalam waktu singkat ini.

"Pulang nanti kita jenguk Luhan bagaimana, aku pikir dia pasti bosan berada di rumah terus" Kai mengusulkan hal itu. Dio dan yang lain menganggukinya namun lain dengan Jinhwan. Namja mungil itu merasa tak bisa untuk pergi bersama sepulang sekolah, karena yahh kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana _bodyguard_ yang akan memaksanya untuk pulang tepat waktu.

"Jinhwan kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kai.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku harus pulang tepat waktu" Jinhwan mengatakan itu cukup berat. Karena sejujurnya ia sangat ingin sekali ikut dengan mereka.

"Emm, baiklah. Lain kali mungkin"

"Maaf ya"

Jinhwan menatap mereka sedih. Menyedihkan sekali memang, tapi setidaknya ia masih patut bersyukur untuk ini. Kakeknya sudah berbaik hati menyekolahkannya di sekolah umum dan Jinhwan hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Mungkin lain kali, seiring berjalannya waktu. Dimana ia akan menemukan titik kebosanannya dan memberontak lagi untuk meminta kehidupan yang bebas.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum simpul menatap namja yang ia akui cantik itu. Luhan sudah terlelap lagi setelah membersihkan diri, makan kemudian minum obat. Ia membenarkan letak selimut itu sebatas dada sang namja cantik. Luhan nampak damai saat tidur seperti ini. Ya, ia jauh lebih lembut dengan wajahnya yang bak anak kecil ini. Sehun tak memungkiri jika nanti ia akan mengoreksi dandanan Luhan untuk pergi ke sekolah, karena selama ini Luhan berdandan bak _roker_ dengan _eye-liner_ yang cukup tebal. Namja cantik itu memang memukai dengan apa yang ia kenakan, namun sepertinya itu berlebihan. Dan untuk nanti Sehun akan berusaha mengubahnya.

Sehun mengusap surai kelam dengan sedikit warna hijau disana. Luhan sama sekali tidak terusik dan dengan cepat Sehun menjauhkan tangan itu.

"Hanpir saja" Kesalnya pada diri sendiri.

Dalam diam, ditengah suasana sunyi ini. Sehun secara diam – diam memandangi wajah damai itu. Panas tubuh Luhan sudah agak menurun, namun Luhan berkali – kali mengeluhkan jika dirinya sangat pusing. Sehun menatapnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu dengan kedua lengannya beralaskan ranjang empuk itu.

Luhan terusik kala Sehun yang perlahan terlelap karena kelelahan menjaga Luhan. Sehun tak jadi menutup matanya, karena sekarang ia mulai mengelus kembali surai namja cantik itu. Luhan berkali – kali mengigau tentang Appa dan Eommanya. Sehun terdiam, ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, dan hanya hidup bersama kakaknya saja, itupun Chanyeol sangat sibuk dan ia tak akan pernah mengawasi perkembangan Luhan setiap harinya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang nampak risih dalam tidurnya. Sehun naik ke atas ranjang, karena Luhan terus saja mengigau.

"Luhan" Panggil Sehun sambil memegang kedua pipi Luhan.

Namja cantik itu masih saja memberontak dalam baring. Dengan napas yang memburu Luhan mencoba membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sehun"

"Kau mimpi buruk..."

GREPP

Belum sampai ucapan itu selesai Luhan segera memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget dan ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, namun saat telinganya mendengar suara isakan Luhan ia terdiam. Tidak melepaskannya, malah Sehun balas pelukan itu.

"Hiks..Aku takut" Isak Luhan dalam pelukan itu.

"Tenanglah Lu, ada aku tenang" Sehun mengusap punggung itu perlahan. Merasa tubuhnya tak bisa berlama – lama dalam posisi ini, akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuh Luhan diranjang. Namja cantik itu rupanya belum ingin untuk melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Sehun mengerti, maka dengan ini ia masih setia emmeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil, mengelus punggungnya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk masih mendekap tubuh tegap itu. Ia masih belum sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Sehun sekarang. Luhan terlanjur takut, dan harga dirinya terpaksa ia jatuhnya agar ia bisa lebih tenang sekarang. Sialan, mimpi buruk yang ia alami tadi membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Sehun dengan lembutnya mengusap belakang kepala Luhan sayang. Oh ayolah seorang vokalis band rock juga memiliki sisi yang tak bisa ia duga sebelumnya.

Napas yang semulanya memburu lambat laun menjadi normal kembali. Luhan rasanya masih betah untuk berlama – lama mendekap tubuh itu. Terlalu nyaman dan ia juga merasa bodoh akan ini.

Dan perlahan Sehun merenggangkan pelukan itu, meskipun Luhan benar – benar tak menginginkannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi" Ujarnya dengan kedua jemari yang mulai mengusap air mata di pipi Luhan.

"-Kau tidur terlalu lama tadi, aku jadi takut" Luhan menatap Sehun diam. Ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya sekarang. Senang? Apa ia senang sekarang.

"Kau menepati janjimu"

"Menepati apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau menungguku disini"

Seketika Sehun teringat, ia mengangguk paham dan mulai membersihkan keringat yang ada disekitar dahi namja cantik itu. Luhan tidak menolak segala bentuk perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya. Biasanya jika Sehun menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun ia akan langsung menepis dan memukulnya. Jangankan Sehun, Chanyeol saja yang melakukan itu akan ia pukul habis – habisan.

"Kau harus makan siang lalu minum obat lagi"

"Bisakah tidak dengan obat lagi?"

"Saat sakit kau harus menurut OK"

Sehun turun dari ranjang, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan juga obat disana. Namun saat dirinya mulai membuka pintu kamar , beberapa namja sudah berada dihadapannya. Ya, mereka adalah Kai, Dio, Hanbin dan juga satu namja yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Jadi mereka menjenguk Luhan sekarang.

"Hallo, bisa kami menemui Luhan?" Ujar Dio bersahabat.

"Tentu" Balas Sehun "-Masuk saja"

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di ranjangnya sebari bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sakit dikepalanya sudah tidak terlalu parah, namun entah kenapa suhu tubuhnya menjadi tinggi sekarang.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Luhan segera menoleh. Ia kira Sehun sudah datang, namun ternyata lain. Ia salah menebaknya.

Disana empat namja dengan setelan seragam yang masih melekat berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan tidak bisa untuk tersenyum saat melihat mereka disana. Oh ayolah, temannya memang sangat perhatian sekali, padahal ia baru tidak sekolah selama sehari.

"LUHAN~~~"

Suara Kai yang menggelegar membuat Luhan menatapnya jijik. Ekhh, ia memang perhatian padanya, hanya saja ia sedikit kesal karena sekarang namja memilki warna kulit putih tua itu tengah memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan bodoh" Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. Yang lain hanya menatap mereka sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan Kai.

"Luhan sedang sakit bodoh, kau memeluknya terlalu erat dia bisa kesusahan bernapas" Dio mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Kai. Hingga pada akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas dan Kai menggerutu.

"Aku kan rindu pada Luhan, kau mengganggu saja"

"Aku bisa mati jika terus di peluk seperti itu" Luhan menimpali, meski kesal ia pun senang sekarang.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang hanya bisa diam saja. Ia mengerti sekali, sudah lama juga ia tak bertemu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa kabar?" Sapa Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku baik, emm.. ini buah – buahan untukmu. Cepatlah sembuh" Baekhyun menaruh keranjang buah yang dibawanya pada nakas. Luhan tersenyum simpul, Baekhyun bertambah cantik saja.

"Lu cepatlah sembuh, kau jarang sekali sakit seperti ini" Hanbin turun, duduk disebelah Luhan dan memeluknya. Ah Luhan menganggap mereka semua seperti keluarga.

"Aku hanya kelelehan saja, besok aku pasti sekolah"

"Apa Sehun saem merawatmu dengan baik?" Kai bertanya dan sontak Luhan terdiam membisu. Pertanyaan Kai memang selalu seperti ini.

"Hmm..ya begitulah" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan terbata. Bukan meragukan jika Sehun tidak merawatnya dengan benar, hanya saja ia gugup entah kenapa.

"Dia melakukan hal yang macam – macam tidak?" Itu pertanyaan dari Hanbin yang kini menatapnya lekat. Oh jika sudah seperti ini, ia bak penjahat yang sedang diintrogasi.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kalian mengintrogasiku"

"Kami hanya memastikan saja Lu"

"Kemana Jinhwan, di tidak ikut?" Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sudahlah ia malas membahas Sehun sekarang, dan juga kemana perginya namja pucat itu kenapa lama sekali.

"Ia harus pulang tepat waktu, kau ingat dia dari keluarga kerajaan" Luhan mengangguk paham. Benar juga ucapan Kai, kehidupan Jinhwan memang berbeda. Mungkin lebih buruk dari dirinya.

Dan obrolan mereka segera terhenti saat satu orang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Itu Sehun dengan satu nampan yang ia bawa, berjalan menuju ke arah ranjang.

"Waktunya makan siang" Ujar Sehun kemudian menaruh nampan itu di atas nakas. Kai yang mengerti segera meminta sang guru untuk dirinya yang akan menyuapi Luhan. Lagipula jika ada guru itu disini, suasana akan menjadi canggung.

"Biar aku yang suapi Luhan"

Kai tanpa babibu segera merebut piring yang semula dipegang Sehun. Kai bukannya membenci gurunya , hanya saja ia tidak suka jika namja itu berada disekitar sini. Menurutnya dia adalah pengganggu.

"Oh baiklah"

Sehun segera memberikan apa yang diminta Kai. Ya sudah tidak apa –apa, lagipula dengan ini ia bisa sedikit beristirahat setelahnya. Tapi itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang, lain hal dengan Luhan yang sedikit tidak terima saat Kai yang mengambil alih itu. Padahal ia sangat berharap disuapi oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku keluar dulu, jika butuh sesuatu panggil aku"

"Baik saem"

.

.

.

Sehun segera berlalu dari kamar Luhan setelah kai memintanya agar namja _tan_ itu menyuapi Luhan. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol, mungkin di waktu senggang ini ia habiskan untuk membaca buku di kamar itu.

Sehun berjalan menuju lorong yang akan mengantarkannya menuju kamar. Ia menguap sedikit, Uhh beberapa hari ini ia terus mengalami _insomnia_ entah kenapa. Dan akhirnya terjadilah seperti ini.

Tubuhnya ia renggangkan saat dihadapannya sudah tersaji sofa panjang yang nyaman. Sehun duduk, menyelonjorkan kaki dengan tangan yang menumpu kepalanya sendiri. Sehun menatap langit – langit ruangan, dan seketika rasa kantuk itu merasuki dirinya. Mungkin beberapa menit saja ia akan terpejam, sampai teman – teman Luhan pulang.

Dan perlahan mata tajam itu terpejam damai ditempatnya. Dengan suasana hening ia terlelap damai dengan napas yang beraturan. Sehun merasa sangat lelah sekali, ia mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk merawat Luhan. Sekaligus mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak.

.

.

.

Lama mereka berbincang – bincang di ruangan milik Luhan tersebut. Banyak yang mereka ceritakan padanya, mulai dari acara latihan yang tertunda karena harus pergi ke sini dan juga suasana sekolah yang menjadi mencekam setelah adanya siswi yang gantung diri di kamar mandi.

"Satu bulan lagi akan diadakan audisi band, apa kita akan mengikuti itu?" Kai memulai topik barunya, ia baru ingat jika topik terpenting adalah ini.

"Kita harus ikut, ini kesempatan terbaik"

"Benar juga, Lu cepatlah sembuh dan kita akan latihan dengan cepat" Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat antusias mereka. Meski Luhan sangat tahu jika dibalik ucapan itu terdapat keraguan disana. Ia mengetahui semuanya, dimana pada dasarnya keluarga dari maisng – masing akan mengecam jika mereka melakukan ini.

"Iya kita latihan OK, aku akan sembuh dengan cepat dan kita akn latihan dengan giat lagi"

"Lumayan Lu, jika menang kita bisa rekaman. Untuk audisi itu kita bisa menyanyikan lagu apapun"

Luhan menatap mereka dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun yang semulai diam menjadi berbaur kembali saat satu persatu orang yang ada disana saling bercerita. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

Kai menatap arlojinya sebentar dan raut wajahnya berubah masam kala ponsel yang ada disaku bergetar. Jangan bilang jika panggilan ini dari kakaknya.

"Oh SHITT" Umpatnya kala dering ponsel itu terus terdengar.

"Kenapa tak diangkat?" Tanya Dio disebelahnya.

Kai menaikkan bahunya acuh "Dari Taemin hyung, aku tidak mau mengantarnya ke mall sekarang" Luhan dan Dio mengangguk paham. Mereka mengenal bagaimana sosok hyung dari Kai ini. Namja cantik yang hobbynya berbelanja juga berkumpul dengan kaum sosialita.

"Kenapa tidak suruh supir saja?" Baekhyun ikut bertanya.

"Dia tidak mau jika seperti itu. Mungkin lain kali saja, aku lelah jika harus sekarang" Eluhnya, dan Luhan tak sengaja menatap jam dinding yang terpasang didinding sana. Pukul lima sore pikirnya.

.

.

Sehun terbangun kala dering ponsel yang terdengar. Ia memubuka matanya, menguceknya sedikit sebelum meraih benda pipih tersebut.

Itu adalah panggilan dari Chanyeol dan ia segera mengangkatnya. Chanyeol hanya menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Luhan sekarang, dan Sehun dengan jujur mengatakan jika Luhan sedang sakit. Ada nada cemas yang ia dengar kala Chanyeol terus menanyakan persoalan lain tentang Luhan. Seperti obat yang ia berikan juga makanannya. Oh jika seperti ini Sehun tidak bisa menuduh Chanyeol mengabaikan adiknya sendiri.

" _Panasnya mungkin sudah menurun, ia hanya mengeluh pusing"_

" _Oh Sehun, aku mohon rawat dia ya. Maaf jika dia sangat tidak sopan padamu dalam segi apapun. Luhan mungkin tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu"_ Ujar seseorang diseberang sana.

" _Aku mengerti Yeol, jangan khawatir Luhan aku rawat dengan baik. Dia hanya kelelahan"_

" _Baiklah, jika ada apa – apa kau bisa hubungi aku. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi aku akan kembali. Perusahaan terjadi sedikit masalah, aku pun pusing sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ya sudah ya aku tutup sambungannya"_

" _Ne, baik – baik disana. Bye"_

Sehun menutup sambungan telepon itu. Menatap pukul berapa sekarang dan ia terkejut saat mengetahui jika sekarang sudah lewat makan malam. Sehun dengan cepat pergi menuju kamar Luhan. Oh apa teman – temannya sudah pulang?

.

.

.

Luhan hanya bisa diam saat Sehun menyuapinya. Luhan memang menyadari jika sekarang dirinya mulai melunak secara perlahan terhadap Sehun. Karena biasanya ia akan langsung berkata kasar ataupun semacamnya saat berada didekat namja itu. Namun entah kenapa ia tak melakukannya, mungkin karena dirinya sedang sakit.

"Panasmu sudah menurun" Ujar Sehun sambil menatap _thermometer_ nya.

"-Besok kau bisa sekolah lagi"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. Besok ia akan pergi ke sekolah. Ia akan berlatih lagi untuk kompetisi nanti, jangan membuang waktumu percuma, ini hanya sakit biasa.

.

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Keesokannya Luhan sudah diperbolehkan sekolah, itu pun sebenarnya masih menjadi bahan pertimbangan Sehun, karena saat tadi pagi tubuh Luhan masih terasa panas. Namun Luhan memaksa, ia bilang dirinya tidak boleh ketinggalan mata pelajaran. Padahal Sehun yakin Luhan tidak pernah mengkhwatirkan itu.

.

Seperti biasa Luhan akan memakai pakaian seragam tanpa almamater lagi. Ia memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan beberapa tindikkan di telinganya. Sehun jelas sangat melarang itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Jika Luhan dilarang namja cantik itu akan semakin menjadi.

"Apa kau sudah benar – benar sembuh?" Tanya Kai padanya. Luhan jelas mengangguk, ia sudah sembuh total dan kemarin bukanlah apa – apa.

"Saat kau sakit sikapmu lebih lembut, auramu lebih menenangkan. Tapi saat kau sudah sembuh kenapa kau auramu menjadi lain"

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Maksud Kai adalah kau sakit saja selama" Hanbin mengutarakan itu sambil tertawa. Kai hanya bisa menatap Luhan yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Tuh kan, lihat bagaaimana Luhan sekarang, meskipun cantik tapi dia menakutkan.

 _BHUG_

Kai terkena pukulan mentah dari di Hanbin itu benar – benar. Maksudnya bukan seperti apa yang Hanbin katakan tadi, hanya saja penjelasan Hanbin terlalu _to the point._

"Sialan kalian" Tukas Luhan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Berhentilah berdebat, kita harus fokus dengan band kita sekarang" Dio menimpali dan mereka akhirnya berhenti untuk saling memukul satu sama lain. Habis Kai sangat kesal sekali, Hanbin memang brengsek dan ia mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Luhan gara – gara si Hanbin.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan di ujung koridor sana. Itu bukanlah tempat latihan sebenarnya, hanya sebuah ruangan yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi dan akhirnya mereka mengubahnya menjadi sebuah ruangan yang lebih layak lagi.

Sebenarnya di sekolah ini ada ruangan musik yang khusus dipakai untuk anak – anak seperti mereka. Namun seriring berjalannya waktu, disaat Luhan sudah membuat band sang kakak- _Chanyeol_ mengetahuinya. Dan sebagai penyumbang terbesar sekolah ini, Chanyeol melarangnya untuk membuat sebuah band yang katanya akan membuang – buang waktu saja. Semuanya, ruangan yang tadinya mereka pakai untuk latihan terpaksa ditutup. Mereka tak diizinkan menggunakannya dan berakhir seperti sekarang, dimana ada sebuah ruangan tak terpakai diujung koridor yang diubah menjadi ruang latihan yang lebih layak. Luhan sangat paham, kakaknya pasti membenci apa yang ia lakukan. Namun itu jelas membuatnya kesal dan mereka tak mungkin diam saja.

Namun saat mereka sudah sampai hal yang membuatnya mereka terkejut adalah bagaimana keadaan ruangan tersebut. Apa mereka tidak salah lihat, ini bukanlah sebuah ruangaan pembuangan sampah. Ini adalah ruangannya, kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kai sungguh terkejut, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. Dan yahh, semuanya berubah. Tempat ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah. Semua alat – alat band mereka hancur, semuanya dan itu membuat mereka diam beribu bahasa.

Luhan mengepalkan lengannya kuat. Jelas ia sangatlah kesal sekarang. Siapa orang yang telah berani melakukan ini. Satu set drum yang mereka baru beli dengan hasil jerih payah bersama nampak sudah tak terbentuk lagi, jangan katakan yang lainnya. Yang jelas semuanya sudah hancur.

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, hingga Luhan sendiri segera pergi entah kemana dan tidak dapat dicegah oleh yang lain. Ketiga namja itu hanya bisa melihat punggung Luhan yang mulai mejauh. Mendesah berat, karena mereka semua sama – sam bingung harus melakukan apa. .

.

Dengan cepat Luhan berlari menuju tempat yang akan membawanya menemui siapa yang membuat ruangannya hancur seperti itu. Tidak salah lagi jika pelakuanya adalah Mino dan teman – temannya.

Dengan perasaan kesal itu membuka secara paksa ruangan yang menjadi markas mereka. Gurat marahnya semakin menjadi, dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri Mino yang tengah duduk sambil mengemut _lollyopop_ nya. Luhan mencengkram kerah seragam Mino dengan cepat, mengangkatnya sedikit dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ruanganku?"

Mino hanya bisa tertawa. Luhan sudah menuduhnya dengan tepat sekali.

"Kau menuduhku?" Ujarnya dengan remeh.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan kau, brengsek" Luhan menghempaskaannya dengan percuma. Mino tersungkur ke lantai dan tubuhnya sedikit terbentur meja yang ada disana.

Mino mendecih, bangkit dan membalas apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya.

 _BUKK_

Luhan terjatuh begitu saja saat tangan kekar Mino mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh kelantai.

"Itu balasan untuk kalian yang sombong" Mata mereka saling menatap tajam, membuat emosi Luhan semakin memuncak saat namja yang menjabat sebagai ketuga band Winner itu menyeringai kearahnya. Ia tak mau kalah, bangkit dari posisinya dan segera meninju wajah _rival_ -nya tersebut.

 _BUGHH_

 _BUGHH_

Disaat seperti inilah emosi Luhan benar – benar naik. Meskipun tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Mino, namun jika masalah seperti ini Luhan dapat menyimbanginya dengan baik. Luhan terus saja meninju wajah itu dengan brutal. Ia mendecih masih dengan memukuli Mino disana, hal yang membuat Luhan aneh adalah kemana anggota Winner yang lain, kenapa tidak bersama sang ketua.

Mino dibawahnya hanya tertawa saat dengan bertubi – tubinya Luhan memukuli wajahnya. Luhan jengah, ia merasa Mino sudah gila.

Namun hal itu tidak berlansung lama, karena dengan cepat Mino menarik kerah seragam Luhan, mendorongnya hingga tersungkur kebelakang.

Sejenak ia merasakan nyeri pada sudut bibirnya. Mino menyeringai, mencoba memukul wajah Luhan yang nampak belum babak belur seperti dirinya.

"Kau, sampah sekolah ini" Tunjuk Mino tepat diwajahnya. Luhan meringis saat satu pukulan diterimanya tepat diperut. Ia memegangi perut itu sebentar, sebelum kembali membalas apa yang Mino lakukan padanya.

 _BRUKK_

 _BUGHH_

 _AKHHH_

Luhan tersudutkan saat Mino mendorongnya ke tembok. Luhan meringis kala punggungnya berbentur dengan dinding cukup keras.

"Dengar, apapun itu aku akan mengalahkan band kalian. Untuk apa sekolah ini mengandalkan band berandal sepertimu. Kalian hanya sampah yang harus dibuang" Luhan menatap lekat wajah itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Mino menyeringai, dan membuat Luhan berkali – kali mengumpat kata – kata kasar didepannya.

"Kemana teman – temanmu yang baik itu, mereka tak datang saat _leader-_ nya babak belur seperti ini" Ujanya tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

"Diam kau brengsek..Akhh"

"Kau yang diam _bitch_ , wajahmu lumayan juga"

Luhan ingin melawannya, namun kondisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan. Karena lehernya tengah ditekan oleh siku Mino cukup keras. Luhan berkali – kali meringis, saat dengan sengaja namja dihadapannya menekan sikunya sendiri.

"Kalian tak akan menang, percayalah"

"BRENGSEK"

 _BUGHHH_

.

.

Dan di sisi lain sepertinya ada hal yang sama seperti diruangan tadi. Dimana tiga namja melawan empat namja sekaligus di ruangan olahraga sekolah tersebut. Mereka saling pukul dan semacamnya, membuat wajah masing – masing sudah dihiasi oleh bercak merah dan darah yang keluar dari luka tersebut.

Ketiga namja itu jelas tak terima dengan apa yang baru mereka dengar tadi. Siapa yang senang saat ada orang yang mengolok – ngolok mereka seperti bocah SD. Sehingga membuat mereka emosi dan berakhirlah seperti sekarang.

 _BUGHH_

 _BRUKK_

 _AKHH_

Kai yang nampak sangat babak belur disini. Ia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, ia hanya memberi pelajaran pada empat namja yang merupakan _rival_ mereka sendiri. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan anggota Winner yang lain.

Mereka sedikit kualahan karena tandingan mereka sendiri. Mereka ada empat orang sedangkan dirinya hanya bertiga. Tidak seimbang memang, namun mereka tatap memberi balasan bertubi – tubi hingga mereka lelah sendiri.

Kai meringis saat dirinya merasakan sakit didaerah perutnya kala tadi seorang yang bernama Nam Taehyun menendangnya. Kai yang tidak terima segera membalasnya serupa, begitu pun dengan Hanbin dan Dio mereka teru saja berkelahi hingga babak belur.

Dan disaat inilah hal yang mereka tak inginkan terjadi. Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu, melerai mereka segera yang nampak sangat membabi – buta.

Kai tak ambil pusing saat ia mengetahui sang guru sedang melerainya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada masing – masing setelah kejadian ini.

Dengan wajah babak belur seperti itu. Apa mungkin mereka masih bisa untuk latihan bandnya masing – masing ataupun semacamnya. Hal ini memang diselesaikan dengan gurat emosi, andai saja mereka bisa berpikir jernih dan bersikap dewasa mungkin saja hal ini mustahil terjadi.

Namun semuanya sudah terjadi. Kai dan lain hanya pasrah saat mereka dibawa menuju ruangan oleh gurunya. Ini adalah hal yang sudah sering mereka rasakan. Duduk di hadapan guru dan dimarahi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sendiri hingga sang guru jengah untuk menasehatinya seperti apa lagi.

.

Sehun menatap ketujuh namja yang nampak sudah penuh dengan luka tersebut. Percuma jika diberi sangsi ataupun sebagainya. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Sehun sebagai petugas kedisiplinan merasa jengah. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?

"Jelaskan kenapa kalian berkelahi?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Hanbin, Dio dan Kai hanya bungkam saat itu. Mereka bingung harus menjelaskan yang mana, karena mereka takut gurunya tidak akan percaya.

Beberapa menit mereka semua bungkan, tidak ada satu diantara ketujuh namja itu yang angkat bicara. Sehun menghela napas berat, ia mengambil beberapa lembar surat yang ada di laci meja kerjanya untuk diserahkan kepada mereka semua.

"Surat untuk orang tua kalian, besok mereka harus datang. Tidak ada pengecualian"

"Tapi.."

Belum sempat Hanbin berbicara, sang guru sudah beranjak dari sana meninggalkan mereka semua. Oh ayolah kenapa harus melibatkan orang tua segala. Mana mungkin orang tuanya datang besok, itu mustahil dan kalaupun datang berarti itu sebuah keajaiban.

Kai dan Dio menghela napsa berat. Bukan Hanbin saja yang berpikiran seperti itu, mereka pun sama. Meski Dio masih memiliki harapan yang lebih besar dari pada kedua orang sahabatnya.

"Aku pikir ini buruk"

"Sangat buruk, dan kita tidak tahu dimana Luhan sekarang"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir beberapa jam mereka terus saja berkelahi di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang melerai karena tak ada seseorangpun yang datang ke ruangan yang letaknya berada di sudut koridor ini.

Luhan berkali – kali memukul, menendang Mino hingga namja itu terkapar dilantai tak sadarkan diri. Oh ya, lebih jelasnya ia pasrah sendiri karena jika ia melawan bisa – bisa ia yang menjadi pelaku. Mino memang seperti itu, jadi jangan heran saat Mino sudah pasrah sendiri.

"Hey bangun brengsek, aku tahu kau pura – pura"

 _BUGHHH_

Wajah mereka sudah benar – benar babak belur parah. Luhan sedikit limbung, saat merasakan nyeri disekitar kepalanya. Ia menggeleng sesaat menyesuaikan pandangannya yang kabur. Jelas mereka sama – sama babak belur sekarang, dan mereka sama – sama harus disalahkan akibat kekacauan ini.

Napasnya memburu, sedangkan Mino sudah tergelek dilantai. Luhan merasa tubuhnya lemas, pandangannya kabur namun sebelumnya ia melihat seseorang diambang pintu tersebut. Seseorang yang sangat familir. Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit sebelum tubuhnya limbung, tergeletak di lantai seperti Mino.

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Sudah beberapa hari ia berada di jeju untuk mengerjakan tugas perusahaannya. Chanyeol terus terpikirkan Luhan sang adik yang ia titipkan pada Sehun. Ia terus memikirkannya, hatinya merasa tidak enak, namun jika sekarang ia menghubungi Sehun mungkin itu mustahil karena sekarang masih berada di jam kerja.

Chanyeol berjalan di koridor setelah melakukan _meeting_ dengan beberapa kolega. Ia menghela napas berat, lelah rasanya dan ia ingin sejenak beristirahat di ruangan pribadi miliknya sendiri.

Saat dirinya sampai di sana, dengan cepat ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Chanyeol berkali – kali menghela napas berat. Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh enam tahun, ia masih saja melajang.

Bukan, bukan dirinya tidak laku. Hanya saja menurutnya belum ada yang angat cocok dengannya. Mungkin itu adalah wacana seorang Chanyeol. Entahlah dari sekian yeoja yang disarankan oleh beberapa temannya, tetap saja ia tak tertarik. Karena pada dasarnya ia lebih tertarik pada seorang namja.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia menjadi teringat namja mungil nan _sexy_ waktu itu. Ya, namanya Baekhyun dengan semua gerak – gerik yang nampak menggoda baginya. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah beronani sendiri sambil membayangkan sosok itu.

"Aku sudah gila sepertinya"

"Baekhyun, nama yang akan selalu aku ingat"

Ponsel yang berada di sakunya tiba – tiba berbunyi. Ia mengambil benda pipih itu dan mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun. Chanyeol merasa hal ini bukan suatu yang baik, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terkejut.

Dan benar rupanya hal yang tak ingin didengar terdengar juga. Raut wajah yang semula lembut berubah menjadi lebih keras. Chanyeol mengretakkan giginya, ia merasa gemas dengan apa yang baru Sehun sampaikan melalui sambungan ini. Meskipun ia merasa terkejut bukan main akan kabar ini.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, adiknya kini berada di rumah sakit karena sebuah perkelahian. Chanyeol mendecih, baru ditinggal beberapa hari saja sudah seperti ini. Chanyeol jengah meski hatinya bergemuruh ingin segera melihat adiknya. Sehun menyuruhnya untuk datang, dan tidak perlu disuruhpun ia akan melakukan itu. Sekesal – kesalnya ia pada snag adik, namun tetap saja Luhan adalah satu – satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Berikan aku lamatnya, aku akan kesana sekarang"

.

.

.

 **T  
B  
C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry ngaret post nya. OK deh jangan lupa ya review follow dan semacamnya. Aku tanpa kalian bukan apa – apa dan setiap support yang kalian kasih buat aku makin semangat untuk ngelanjutin ini ff hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW ya jangan pelit nanti digigit Sehun.**


	6. Chapter 5

| REBEL | CHAP 5 |

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Yaoi.

Cast : HunHan

ChanBaek

Binhwan

KaiDo

Rated : T-M+

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Sesuai dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, adiknya kini berada di rumah sakit karena sebuah perkelahian. Chanyeol mendecih, baru ditinggal beberapa hari saja sudah seperti ini. Chanyeol jengah meski hatinya bergemuruh ingin segera melihat adiknya. Sehun menyuruhnya untuk datang, dan tidak perlu disuruhpun ia akan melakukan itu. Sekesal – kesalnya ia pada snag adik, namun tetap saja Luhan adalah satu – satunya keluarga yang ia miliki._

" _Berikan aku alamatnya, aku akan kesana sekarang"_

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Dengan langkah yang cepat namja berperawakan tinggi – _Chanyeol-_ berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sehun. Perjalan dari Jeju menuju Seoul tidak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama, namun sukses menyita waktu berharganya.

Sebelum tiba di Seoul ia sempat berdebat terlebih dahulu dengan beberapa klien kerjanya. Chanyeol tetap pulang saat dirasa hal yang lebih ia pentingkan adalah kondisi sang adik. Ia bersikukuh agar tetap pulang untuk mengetahui kondisi Luhan. Meskipun hatinya merasa kesal karena hal ini harus terjadi lagi. Bisakah sehari saja adiknya ini menjadi Luhan yang tidak ada kata _"brandal"._

Dengan langkah yang terburu – buru ia berjalan menuju pintu diujung sana. Raut cemas sangat jelas terpatri di wajah tampannya. Walaupun ia memang sering kesal pada adiknya, namun bukan berarti rasa khawatirnya tidak ada. Jelas, sedikit saja terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan ia tak akan diam saja.

Pintu bernomor 520 itu dibuka dengan keras olehnya. Ada dua hal yang membuatnya seperti itu, pertama karena kesal juga dirinya yang sangat penasaran dengan kondisi Luhan. Perbuatannya menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat orang didalamnya terkejut. Chanyeol tanpa babibu segera masuk kedalam, mendekati ranjang rumah sakit dengan kecemasan, meskipun saat melihat Luhan sedang duduk di ranjangnya ia menjadi lebih tenang.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, berjalan dengan gayanya lalu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Mengacuhkan seseorang yang lain di sudut sana. Itu adalah Sehun. Namja yang menjabat sebagai guru wali kelas sekaligus _"babysitter"_ itu hanya diam sambil membaca bukunya, dan sesekali melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan heh?" Tanya Chanyeol telak pada Luhan. Ada rasa tak tega saat melihat perban yang terpasang di bagian lengan juga beberapa luka yang menghiasi wajah cantik sang adik. Ukh, melihat itu jelas – jelas membuatnya tak terima. Beraninya orang itu membuat adiknya babak belur seperti ini. Chanyeol yang berpikiran seperti itu segera menghela napas berat. Ia pikir pemikiran tadi bisa ia ralat, karena ia tahu jika apa yang didapatkan Luhan setimpal dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Luhan hanya acuh, menatap jendela besar di sebelahnya tanpa niatan untuk membalas apapun pertanyaan yang dilanyangkan kakaknya.

Chanyeol yang gemas sendiri hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin marah, tapi yasudah hal itu tak akan membuat Luhan berubah dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Tuan Song melayangkan gugatan padamu. Kau apakan anak Tuan Song heh?" Chanyeol murka. Luhan sudah keterlaluan, dan ia ingin menenggelamkan Luhan jika dia bukan adik kandungnya.

Sehun yang berada disana hanya melihat drama antara saudara kandung tersebut. Ia tak punya hak untuk melarang Chanyeol marah pada Luhan. Karena hal ini memang Luhan yang mengetahuinya, bukan dirinya.

"Dia yang memulainya duluan, aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran" Luhan menatap sang kakak dengan gurat marahnya. Ukh, Luhan malas untuk melihatnya. Terlalu menyeramkan.

"Sedikit katamu?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Namun Chanyeol pikir keduanya impas. Sama – sama babak belur dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya sesaat, sebelum ia berucap lagi. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah sekarang juga.

"Oh Tuhan, dengar Luhan kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa kau berkelahi hingga babak belur seperti itu" Chanyeol memeleas, akhirnya ia sedikit luluh.

"AKU BILANG DIA YANG MEMULAINYA" Luhan berteriak saat itu, hingga ia meringis saat menyadari sisi bibirnya sedikit sobek karena perkelahian beberapa jam yang lalu. "Karena dia band ku tidak bisa latihan, mereka menghancurkan ruang latihanku" Dadanya naik turun, Luhan melakukan ini karena dirinya memang sangat tertindas waktu itu. Ohh, ia lupa jika kakaknya tak akan pernah mengerti keadaanya. Dan separah apapun kondisinya sekarang, Chanyeol tak akan paham karena ia tahu kakaknya akan membela orang lain.

"-KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBELAKU JADI DIAMLAH" Luhan terus berteriak, mendorong tubuh lebih besar itu untuk menjauh. Luhan jelas sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Ia ingin menangis, meraung dan mengadu pada orang tuanya jika ia bisa. Namun apa boleh buat, ia tak seperti anak lain yang akan langsung mengadu pada ayah ataupun ibunya. Luhan nyaris seperti sebatang kara di dunia ini. Tak ada yang mengerti dirinya, termasuk sang kakak.

Ya, seperti si brengsek Mino, belum beberapa jam berlalu namja keparat itu sudah mengadu pada ayahnya. Dasar namja banci.

Luhan memukul – mukul dada sang kakaknya sekuat tenaga. Biarkan saja perban yang terpasang pada lengannya lepas, ia terlanjur kesal dan ingin sekali memaki kakaknya, jika ia bisa.

Chanyeol menahan lengan itu yang terus saja memukul. Meski sejujurnya pukulan yang ia dapatkan tak teras apa – apa. Ia terdorong, menatap Luhan yang sepertinya hampir menangis. Ia diam menerima pukulan dari adiknya. Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Luhan puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan sekali hentak Chanyeol menepis pukulan itu. Luhan menatap kakaknya tajam, sepertinya sang kakak sudah murka padanya.

"Jika kau ingin bebas, maka lakukanlah. Aku sudah bosan untuk mengurusmu, jadi terserah. Aku pergi"

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bungkam saat tubuh itu sudah pergi dari sana. Luhan menatap nanar kepergian sang kakak. Jujur perkataan tadi mengoyak hatinya, seakan sang kakak akan meninggalkannya dan benar – benar melakukan itu.

Sebenncinya ia terhadap Chanyeol, tetap saja rasa membutuhkan masih apa pada dirinya. Tak ada keluarganya lagi selain Chanyeol yang ia miliki. Kakak satu – satunya, sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi meski ia tak bisa menemukan cara untuk mencurahkannya.

SREKK

Kursi itu digeretnya untuk lebih mendekat ke arah ranjang. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang termenung.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan kala Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Namja tampan itu tersenyum simpul, mengusak helayan rambut berwarna _dark born_ itu gemas.

"Chanyeol sangat perhatian padamu"

"Oh ayolah, apa maksudmu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkanku bodoh"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan memang tipikal namja yang seperti itu, tidak mau disalahkan. Jelas – jelas raut wajahnya mengatakan semuanya. Dan sudah biasa Luhan berkata kasar seperti itu, Sehun hanya bisa memakluminya.

"Dia jauh – jauh datang dari Jeju kesini, bukankah sudah terlihat jika dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" Sehun berujar, melihat alat infus Luhan yang tergantung disana. Luhan acuh, tak menanggapi apapun yang Sehun katakan. Kali ini _mood_ nya sangat buruk.

"-Percayalah jika dia menyayangimu. Dia tidak mau adiknya kenapa – napa"

"Kau sangat mengenal si Chanyeol itu. Kau kekasihnya?" Ucapnya enteng. "-Dia selalu saja membatasi apa yang aku inginkan. Band-ku, teman – temanku. Memangnya aku bocah yang harus terus diatur seperti keinginannya".

"Dia seperti itu?"

"Jelas, kau kan mengenalnya kenapa bertanya lagi" Luhan sewot, namun ia meringis sesaat. Bibirnya yang sedikit robek terasa sakit saat berbicara.

"Sepertinya kau tidak boleh banyak bicara, lihat lukamu itu" Tunjuk Sehun ke arah wajahnya.

"Ya, semua ini gara – gara Mino"

"Dan sepertinya kau harus merubah sikapmu. Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu, ia tak mau adik satu – satunya terjerumus dalam hal negatif. Apalagi di usiamu sekarang, sungguh rawan. Maka dari itu Chanyeol tak semata – mata membatasi pergaulanmu"

Luhan hanya menunduk mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia membatin, jika seperti ini ia sudah kalah telak. Ia tak mungkin bisa menerima masukan apapun dari seseorang, namun saat Sehun mengucapkan hal itu membuatnya terenyuh. Ia bertanya dalam hati, apa mungkin Chanyeol menyayanginya?.

"Tak akan ada kakak yang tega menjerumuskan adiknya sendiri"

 _SHITTT_

Luhan bungkam, pikirannya tiba – tiba tertuju pada Chanyeol. Sehun memang selalu benar, dan dia memang akan selalu jadi pihak yang disalahkan. Luhan mendecih, meski perkataan Sehun membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Bisakah tidak membahas ini sekali saja. Ia malas harus memikirkan hal itu.

"Tidurlah, kau masih harus banyak beristirahat"

"Aku tidak mau tidur"

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Makan?" Tanya Sehun padanya.

Luhan segera mengangguk. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur sejak tadi ia berusaha menahan rasa kelihatannya memalukan, namun apa boleh buat ia juga manusia yang memerlukan makanan.

Sehun yang mengerti segera mengambil nampan yang baru saja diantar oleh perawat. Tadi Luhan mengelak disuapi olehnya dan setelah Chanyeol pergi ternyata Luhan malah menginginkannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri" Elaknya saat Sehun mencoba untuk menyuapinya.

Namja tampan itu menolak, dengan lengan kanan yang diinfus juga lengan kiri yang diperban, apa mungkin Luhan bisa melakukannya.

"Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang baik, lihat kedua lenganmu"

"Ya, baiklah cepat aku lapar"

Sehun tersenyum sesaat. Menyuapi Luhan dengan perlahan karena takut sendok itu dapat menggores luka di sudut bibirnya.

Sesekali Luhan meringis, saat dengan tak sengaja bibirnya tersentuh oleh tekstur makanan yang agak keras. Sehun menatap Luhan khwatir. Ia menaruh nampan itu dinakas sebelum membantu Luhan untuk minum.

"Sakit" Eluh Luhan sambil menyentuh sisi bibirnya.

"Jangan disentuh" Sehun menahan lengan Luhan yang ingin menyentuh itu.

Dan Sehun dengan lebut menyentuh pipi mulus yang terdapat sedikit lebam disana. Separah inikah lukanya, kenapa kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya.

"Berapa pukulan yang kau dapatkan?" Tiba – tiba Sehun bertanya seperti itu. Luhan tertawa kecil, menatap mata tajam yang terasa dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Puluhan, bahkan aku pikir aku sudah mati" Candanya membuat Sehun tersenyum menatapnya.

Jika boleh jujur disaat seperti ini Luhan jauh terlihat seperti anak yang baik – baik. Ya, Sehun tahu kenakalan Luhan adalah caranya memberontak akan hidup yang ia rasakan. Jauh didalamnya, Luhan adalah namja yang polos dan baik. Hanya saja namja cantik itu masih labil dan butuh pengawasan yang lebih.

Lama Sehun menatap manik mata Luhan yang nampak sangat teduh. Detak jantung masing – masing berdegup cukup kencang. Luhan terdiam, merasa matanya terkunci dan tidak bisa menatap ke arah lain.

Tanpa disadari salah satu diantaranya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan hanya diam, ia tak bisa menolak karena perasaannya bilang jika hal ini bukanlah suatu yang yang harus dihindari. Malah Luhan berkali – kali berlonjak senang entah kenapa. Egonya mengalahkan segalanya, hingga tanpa sepengetahuannya bibir itu sudah menempel sempurna. Masing – masing memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan pada bibir keduanya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum, mencoba sedikit menekan bibir itu untuk menyatu lebih dalam. Beberapa detik bibir mereka saling menempel, dan tak ada dari keduanya untuk segera menyudahi. Luhan tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Ia tak menyangka bisa seperti ini. Guru yang di cap menyebalkan olehnya ternyata melakukan ini pada murid pembangkang.

"Enghh..."

Luhan mendesah karena tak sengaja bibirnya dilumat oleh Sehun. Sisian bibirnya sedikit terasa perih. Sehun tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang diluar jalurnya. Hingga Sehun tersadar dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan.

PLOP

Ciuman yang disudari oleh Sehun menimbulkan suara yang khas. Luhan mengernyit, membuka matanya. Bibirnya sudah tak dicium lagi dan sekarang ia dapat melihat bagaiman ekspresi Sehun kepadanya.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Apa yang ia lakukan sudah kelewatan. Ia sungguh bertindak bodoh pada muridnya sendiri.

"Toilet.. Aku ke toilet dulu"

Luhan hanya mengangguk saat Sehun pergi. Sehun seperti salah tingkah sekarang. Apa mungkin karena ciuman tadi? Oh Luhan tak habis pikir kenapa bibirnya bisa diberikan secara percuma pada namja itu juga dirinya yang nampak menikmati apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Seketika wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya saat ini. Kenapa bisa mereka berciuman seperti tadi. Ahh ralat, maksudnya kenapa ia ikut terhanyut dalam ciuman tadi, seakana dirinya haus belayan orang.

"Oh Sialan, kenapa aku ini"

BRUKK

Suara benturan membuat Luhan terperajat dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Hingga ia tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat Sehun yang sudah tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya didekat pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa sadar Luhan terbahak dan itu berkali – kali membuat Sehun malu daripada sebelumnya.

"Emmmm..Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Luhan basa – basi, padahal ia tahu jika namja itu sedang tidak baik – baik saja. Sehun pasti sangat malu apalagi melihat statusnya juga apa yang baru ia lakukan pada Luhan tadi.

Luhan berkali – kali menahan tawanya, menutup mulut itu meski rasanya perutnya terasa sakit.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja"

Sehun dengan cepat bangkit, berjalan sedkit terseok untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sial ini sangat memalukan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawanya, memukul bantal sebagai pelampiasan dirinya karena melihat hal yang lucu.

Dan sedetik berikutnya ia tersadar. Hal yang membuat dirinya tertawa pada awalnya hanyalah para sahabatnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan berkecamuk itu. Oh Luhan sadar mungkin ia sudah gila. Tapi kenapa harus Sehun, guru _killer_ di sekolahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat dari ruangan tadi. Ahh jauh – jauh datang dari Jeju, mengorbankan pekerjaannya hanya untuk ini. Chanyeol sempat menyesal melakukan ini, andai saja waktu bisa diputar ia tak akan berada di rumah sakit ini sekarang.

Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan koridor itu dengan pikiran yang terus tertuju pada Luhan.

Apa mungkin selama ini ia membatasi apa yang adiknya inginkan. Ia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi adiknya, hanya itu. Dan apakah ia salah?

Chanyeol tak mengerti dan tak akan pernah mengerti jika diatara mereka tak terjalin komunikasi yang baik.

Ia hanya kesal jika Luhan selalu mem- _prioritaskan_ band-nya dibandingkan dengan sekolah. Chanyeol sungguh kesal, ia takut masa depan adiknya buruk dan ia tak menginginkan itu.

.

.

Dengan pasti Baekhyun berjalan ke sebuah rumah sakit untuk menjenguk temannya. Baru saja saat dirinya baru pulang sekolah tiba – tiba Dio, Kai dan Hanbin menghampirinya. Dengan kondisi yang babak belur mereka mengatakan bahwa Luhan dibawa kerumah sakit untuk melakukan perawatan, karena luka sehabis berkelahi dengan Mino. Baekhyun jelas kaget juga khawatir. Maka dari itu ia segera pergi menuju rumah sakit, dan sebelumnya ia membeli beberapa buah – buahan dulu untuk Luhan.

Namja mungil itu mengeratkan ranselnya saat dirasa koridor yang akan membawanya menuju ruang rawat Luhan terasa sangat panjang.

Dengan suasana yang sepi Baekhyun hanya menunduk, berjalan cepat agar segera tiba di kamar rawat Luhan.

SREKK

Baekhyun seketika terdiam saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat ditempat dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hal seperti ini memang Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang penakut. Ia terlalu banyak menonton film _horror_.

Kaitan ransel dipundaknya mengerat, kukunya memutih karena sangking eratnya ia menggenggam itu. Ia belum mau untuk berpindah barang sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya ia menyamping, menyandar pada sisian tembok untuk melihat siapa yang akan melewatinya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, saat jantungnya benar – benar berpalu. Baekhyun menatap kebawah, dimana sepatu hitam mengkilat seseorang yang kini ia lihat. Namun ada yang aneh, saat baru lima langkah, Baekhyun bisa melihat jika sepatu itu berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Eh?"

Ia mendongkkak, matanya otomatis melebar saat bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tak ia temui.

"Kau Baekhyun bukan?"

"Eh?" Bekhyun kaget, namja dihadapannya nampak sangat tinggi dengan jas kerja yang nampak rapi dipakainya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ia menjadi mati kutu sendiri. Padahal waktu itu ia tidak seperti ini. Ya jelas karena mereka bertemu di sebuah bar, dan waktu itu Baekhyun tidak terlalu jelas melihat rupa seseorang itu. Karena cahaya yang remang itu Baekhyun sempat lupa rupanya lagi. Namun segarang ia bisa melihat jelas sosok itu, lebih dari sekedar bayangannya waktu itu.

"Baekhyun kan? Masih mengingatku?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne, kau Chanyeol- _shii_?"

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tersenyum padanya, membuat Baekhyun merona. Oh Chanyeol beribu kali lebih tampan dari pada waktu itu.

"Kau rupanya masih sekolah ya?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun menciut. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sekarang. Chanyeol sudah mengetahui statusnya yang masih seorang pelajar, karena sekarang ia tengah memakai seragam sekolah.

Chanyeol menyeringai, menatap sekelilingnya memastikan jika di koridor ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna, dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa posisinya terdesak sekarang. Namun hal yang membuatnya aneh kenapa ia merasa takut? Bukankah waktu di _bar_ ia yang lebih dulu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau kesini untuk apa?"

"Aku mau menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Anda sendiri?" Baekhyun gugup, perkataannya cukup terbata dan ia takut Chanyeol menertawainya.

Dan benar dugaannya suara tawa renyah itu terdengar. Ia menatap namja tinggi itu, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba – tiba gatal.

"Tidak usah formal seperti itu, panggil aku Chanyeol saja OK"

Baekhyun menggeleng, sungguh tidak sopan jika ia memanggil seseorang yang baru dikenalnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Aniyo, itu tidak sopan. Kau lebih tua dariku Chanyeol- _shii_ " Chanyeol lagi tersenyum padanya dan berkali – kali membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sosok canggung seperti ini. Padahal ia tahu jika waktu itu saat di _bar_ ia sangat lancar sekali menggoda orang. Ya, maafkan Baekhyun disini karena sejatinya Bekhyun memang namja bayaran.

GREPP

Tiba – tiba tubuhnya tersudut pada dinding, karena Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga punggung itu terbentur agak keras.

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini pikiranku dipenuhi olehmu" Suara _bass_ yang terdengar membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Baekhyun menelan liurnya kasar, mata mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi sosok penggoda jika di tempat seperti ini. Ia hanya melakukan itu di _bar_ , dan tidak di tempat umum seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memikirkanku?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol tak membalas pertanyaan itu. Karena tanpa aba – aba ia segera menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun dan itu telah menjawab semuanya. Sebab ia memikirkan namja manis ini adalah karena ia menginginkannya.

Chanyeol sempat kaget, mengetahui jika Baekhyun adalah seorang siswa SHS. Ia pikir Baekhyun sudah dewasa, namun ternyata pikirannya salah. Baekhyun adalah sosok penggoda dengan kedok seragam sekolah.

Baekhyun terkejut, menahan dada bidang namja tinggi yang terus semakin merapat ke arahnya, hingga buah - buahan yang ia bawa terjatuh. Chanyeol mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun, dan mengecup lalu melumat bibir itu dengan rakus.

Ini adalah hal yang ia nantikan, dan dalam pertemuan mendadak ini mereka bertemu tanpa aba – aba dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang nampak sangat mustahil ia lakukan. Ya, Chanyeol tidak pernah sedikitpun menyukai seseorang yang membuatnya beronani sendiri di ruangannya. Hanya Baekhyun yang membuatnya seperti ini, dan ia tak tahu kenapa.

Baekhyun merasa terbuai dengan ciuman yang berjalan beberapa detik ini. Chanyeol menyeringai dalam ciuman itu, menekan kembali bibir Baekhyun untuk ia lumat lebih dalam.

Berkali – kali ia menahan tubuh besar itu yang terasa semakin merapat ke arahnya. Chanyeol kalut akan napsunya, tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dari jarak beberapa langkah.

Mereka terus saja berciuman sampai dirasa Baekhyun bertindak bodoh akan ini. Ia mendorong dengan kuat dada bidang itu, menjauhkannya dan Baekhyun terasa gatal untuk tak menampar pria dewasa ini.

Sebejat – bejatnya dirinya, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa dilecehkan seperti ini. Karena biasanya ia hanya menjadi namja sewaan yang akan menemani para pelanggannya berjalan – jalan. Tidak seperti sekarang, harga dirinya terasa terinjak – injak.

PLAKK

"Jangan kurang ajar padaku" Serunya, menatap Chanyeol yang nampak memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"-Aku tidak semurahan itu"

Baekhyun ingin pergi dari hadapan namja tinggi itu. Namun seketika tangannya dipegang seseorang. Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun agar tidak pergi.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol aneh, ia pikir Baekhyun akan menyukainya "-Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, ia mendecih sebelum menjawab ucapan itu.

"Itu menurutmu, jangan terlalu percaya diri Tuan. Sama sekali apa yang anda lakukan sangat kurang ajar"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia ditolak mentah – mentah seperti itu. Harga dirinya terinjak, dan ia tak akan membiarkan itu.

Dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, karena lengannya sudah ditarik pergi entah kemana oleh Chanyeol. Tak tahukah Baekhyun jika Chanyeol sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Baekhyun berkali – kali memberontak, mencoba melepaskan pegangan yang terasa erat di lengannya. Chanyeol sama sekali tak memperdulikan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus kedepan dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir namja manis itu.

Ada – ada saja hari ini, kenapa ia bisa tertimpa sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lakukan. Padahal niatan utamanya ia hanya ingin menjenguk Luhan, tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. Karena Tuhan lebih menganjurkannya untuk ikut bersama seorang namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu di sebuah _club_ malam.

Suara benturan pintu mobil yang ditutup membuat ia terkejut. Chanyeol membawanya menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir disana. Tanpa sepatah katapun namja tinggi itu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Baekhyun hanya bungkam saat dirasa mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan namja tinggi itu, sejujurnya ia takut tapi mau bagaimana lagi semuanya telah terjadi. Dan ia baru mengetahui jika Chanyeol adalah seorang egois yang sialnya tampan sekali.

Baekhyun mendengus memikirkannya. Ia hanya diam di jok sebelah kemudi dengan keheningan yang sangat terasa.

Raut wajah masam Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya. Ya, lebih baik bungkam atau ia akan salah bicara dan berakhir lebih buruk lagi.

.

.

Berkali – kali Baekhyun harus digeret oleh sosok itu dengan sedikit kasar. Ia terhempas begitu saja ke atas ranjang sebuah _apathement_ mewah tepat disebelah rumah sakit.

Ia menatap Chanyeol ketakutan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan berusaha menghindar dari namja tinggi yang mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya.

"Jangan takut manis, kau pasti sudah terbiasa dengan ini bukan. Aku akan membayarmu tenang saja" Ucapan itu sontak mengolok hati Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng, terus mundur hingga punggungnya terbentur oleh kepala ranjang. Baekhyun sudah berada di ujung dan tak bisa menghindar.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya, masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia dapat melihat seringaian yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Tubuh yang lebih besar itu segera mendekat ke arahnya membuat Baekhyun berteriak karena kaget.

"Enggg.. Lepaskan" Susaha payah Baekhyun mendorong tubuh toples yang lebih besar itu untuk menjauh. Seakan tuli Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh itu erat. Baekhyun memberontak dan berusah untuk memukul namja tinggi tersebut.

Kalut akan nafsu serta emosi yang tak stabil, Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik seragam sekolah itu hingga robek. Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk menahan semuanya, namun nyatanya tenaga yang dimiliki tak cukup untuk menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menolak heh, jangan sok jual mahal seperti itu. Aku tahu siapa dirimu"

SREKKK

Kemeja yang dipakai Baekhyun sobek karena ulah Chanyeol. Suara kancing yang berjatuhan membuat Baekhyun terisak kala itu. Ia bak seorang korban penculikan dan berakhir diperkosa oleh si penculik.

"Lepaskan aku.. hiks...Jeballl"Baekhyun memohon namun Chanyeol tak ambil pusing karena ia lebih memilih untuk terus melucuti pakaian itu hingga keadaan Baekhyun polos. Ia menyeringai saat melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat menggiurkan dihadapannya.

Sontak Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu segera menyembunyikan selangkangannya yang sedari tadi mengangkang dengan bantal. Ia terisak namun tetap saja Chanyeol tak dapat tersentuh sama sekali.

CUP

Chanyeol mencium bibir itu lagi sebari tangannya menyingkirkan lengannya yang sedari tadi menutupi area privatnya. Baekhyun hanya mendesah saat miliknya di sentuh untuk pertama kalinya oleh seseorang.

"Ahh...Ahh"

Chanyeol gencar menciumi bibir itu dengan rakus. Bayangan dulu terbayar sudah saat dirinya telah benar – benar merasakan hal yang diidamkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan nakal tangannya merayap kebawah. Mencari kerutan dibawah sana sambil mengelus area itu halus.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, ia melepas tautan itu untuk mendesah barang sesaat. Tanpa sadar ia pun mulai kalut akan nafsu birahinya, terbukti dengan suara desahannya yang terus mengalun saat dirasa Chanyeol terus menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Namun sayangnya Baekhyun sangat tak menginginkan ini. Ia bersumpah tak dapat membayangkan dirinya setelah ini. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun memang seorang namja bayaran, namun ia tak sampai melakukan hal ini.

Disaat Chanyeol sudah menyatu dengan dirinya. Baekhyun hanya menangis pilu. Pertama karena rasa sakit yang menjalar juga perasaannya yang sangat tidak terima dengan ini. Chanyeol memang kurang ajar, ia tak akan memaafkannya.

Suara desahan yang mengalun malah membuat dirinya semakin terisak. Baekhyun terhentak kuat saat titik teakhir Chanyeol akan sampai. Ia hampir terbentur oleh kepla ranjang karena namja yang sedang menggagahinya terlalu gentar menyodok lubangnya.

Dan saat itulah rasa hangat yang menjalar di daerah bawah membuat Baekhyun meraskan perih di area itu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas, dengan lengan yang menyibak helayan poni berkeringat Baekhyun. Mencium bibirnya sesaat sebelum mata namja yang lebih mungil tertutup dan tak sadarkan diri di ranjang tersebut.

"Baekhyun"

.

.

.

_D&G_

Sudah beberapa hari saat Luhan sudah benar – benar diperbolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Sehunlah yang menjaganya dan juga merawat Luhan kala itu. Merelakan ia harus cuti beberap ahri untuk mengajar. Sehun tidak masalah, karena sekarang tuganya juga menjaga Luhan atas perintah Chanyeol.

Luhan turun dari mobil kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia masih merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya, jujur lukanya memang sangat parah. Beruntung saja ia tak mati ditempat.

Sehun yang baru keluar dari mobil segera menghampir Luhan yang nampak berjalan dengan terpapah. Ia memegang pinggang Luhan, memapahnya hingga masuk kedalam bangunan.

Luhan tak membantar sama sekali. Ia hanya sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun yang dengan telaten merawatnya. Oh ayolah, kenapa harus seperti ini. Kemana perginya si Chanyeol itu saat dirinya sakit seperti ini. Benar – benar, ia merasa tidak memilki siapa – siapa di dunia ini. Namun bukan Chanyeol saja yang melupakan dirinya, sahabatnya juga Kai, Dio, Hanbin kemana perdinya mereka?

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di ranjangnya. Luhan hanya diam, ia lelah sekali.

"Kau bisa tidak sekolah dulu beberapa hari, surat izin akan aku buat" Ujar Sehun dan tanpa sengaja namja tampan itu menyingkirkan poni – poni yang menutupi sebagian dahi Luhan.

"Terimakasih"

Kali pertamanya dalam hidup ia mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada seseorang. Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi menurutnya Sehun sangat baik padanya dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk merawatnya yang sedang sakit.

Ia mengakui jika waktu itu ia sedang tak terkontrol. Ia belum dewasa untuk menyikapi suatu masalah yang terjadi. Luhan bertindak tanpa berpikir, dan alhasil ia memilih untuk memakai otot ketimbang otak. Luhan menyadari semua kebodohannya, tak heran jika Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu.

Dalam hati kecilnya ia sudah menyadari apa yang menjadi titik kesalahnnya. Namun Luhan tidak langsung mengutarakan itu. Biarkan ia berpikir dulu, Luhan masih bimbang untuk mengakuinya.

"Sehun-"

Luhan memanggilnya dan namja tampan itu urung untuk meninggalkan namja cantik itu dikamarnya sendirian. Ia menoleh, menatap Luhan dnegan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung harus mengutarakan apa keinginannya atau tidak.

"Bisakah kau tetap disini, aku ingin kau menemaniku"

DEG

Jantung Sehun tiba – tiba merdegup cukup kuat. Hingga ia meringis karenanya. Ia pikir ia tak memiliki sama sekali penyakit yang berhubungan dengan jantung, keluarganya juga tak mempunyai riwayat penyakit seperti itu. Namun kenap tiba – tiba jantungnya seperti ini.

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun menyanggupi itu. Ia berjalan kembali ke ranjang, duduk disisian itu sebari menatap Luhan.

"Tidurlah"

"Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tidur. Aku sudah banyak menghabisakan waktu untuk itu"

"Lalu? Aku tak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk bermain bukan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil lengannya memainkan selimut yang digunakan. Atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya masih berada di rumah sakit. Dimana Sehun yang menciumnya. Hla itu membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun sedikit demi sedikit berjalan aneh. Aneh? Ya menurutnya aneh, karena sekarang ia lebih menurut pada namja itu. Luhan jelas tak mengerti, namun mungkin ini balasannya karena Sheun sudah mau merawatnya dengan baik.

Suara dering ponsel membuat Luhan meminta bantuan Sheun untuk mengambilkannya.

Luhan menata siap nama yang tertera sebagai pemanggil pada ponselnya.

" _Hanbin"_

"Nugu?"

"Akhh.. Hanbin, aku terima teleponnya dulu"

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

Luhan sedikit senang karena sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Hanbin dan sekarang sahabatnya menghubunginya, mungkin ia menanyakan bagaiman keadaannya sekarang.

"Hallo, ada apa Bin?"

"..."

Hanbin belum mau untuk menjawab dan hal itu membuat Luhan mengernyit. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang pandai berakting.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak bicara. Ada apa?"

" _Lu.."_

"Neeee.."

" _Kai..."_

"Ada apa dengannya?"

" _Kai.. Kai meninggal"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.Hallo masih ada yang inget ff ini gak? Kalo gak ada juga gak papa Bye.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 6

| REBEL | CHAP 6 |

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Romance, Yaoi.

Cast : HunHan

ChanBaek

Binhwan

KaiDo

Rated : T-M+

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Hanbin belum mau untuk menjawab dan hal itu membuat Luhan mengernyit. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang pandai berakting._

" _Hey, kenapa kau tak bicara. Ada apa?"_

" _Lu.."_

" _Neeee.."_

" _Kai..."_

" _Ada apa dengannya?"_

" _Kai.. Kai meninggal"_

.

.

.

 __Flashback Kai__

" _Luhan sedang dirawat sekarang, dan juga semua alat musik kita sudah hancur" Itu kata Dio dengan raut sedihnya. Ya, bagaimana tidak sedih, semua alat musik yang mereka beli hasil manggung sana – sini sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kai, Dio juga Hanbin mampu saja membeli semua itu dengan percuma menggunakan uang mereka, namun jika Luhan tahu ini akan menjadi masalah dan dipastikan Luhan akan marah besar. Kalian tahu bukan, Luhan paling anti menggunakan uang keluarga dari masing – masing. Bukan berarti dia pelit, hanya saja mereka harus lebih mandiri untuk mempertahankan bandnya._

 _Hanbin mendesah gusar. Ia pun bingung harus apa sekarang, semuanya hancur dan mereka tidak mungkin mengadakan acara musik untuk mendapatkan uang._

" _Lebih baik aku beli semuanya lagi, kalian tak usah pedulikan Luhan. Bilang saja jika semuanya dibeli dengan uang hasil kita sendiri"_

" _Luhan tak akan percaya, sudahlah Bin itu hanya akan membuatnya marah" Dio menyangkal melirik Kai yang nampak serius dengan ponselnya._

" _Lalu sekarang apa? Bagaimana kita bisa latihan jika keadaannya seperti ini?"_

 _Hanbin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mereka sekarang harus apa. Semuanya dilarang dan mereka tak akan pernah bisa maju jika terus jalan ditempat._

 _Dio melirik Kai yang nampak fokus dengan ponselnya, ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Kai, namun segera namja tan itu buru – buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku._

" _Kai kau nampak mencurigakan" Hanbin menuduhnya sembarang, meskipun gelagat Kai memang sangat mencurigakan. Dia hanya diam saja, berbicara seperlunya. Itu bukan Kai sekali._

" _Sudah larut, aku pulang dulu. Kita bisa bicarakan ini lain kali, Taemin hyung menyuruhku untuk segera pulang"_

" _Taemin hyung?" Tanya Dio dan Kai mengangguk agak ragu "-Dia ingin kau mengantarnya belanja?" Kai menggeleng, ia berujar jika ada hal lain selain itu. Dia bilang urusan keluarga, dan mereka berdua Dio dan Hanbin mengangguk meskipun mereka kurang percaya dengan ucapan Kai._

" _Besok ya kita bicarakan ini lagi. Kalian pulanglah, jangan sampai pulang larut"_

" _Tumben sekali kau perhatian" Hanbin terkekeh dan Dio pun sama._

" _Dia sedang jatuh cinta mungkin" Dio mendelik sebal, hal yang membuat Kai seperti ini mungkin saja karena Jinhwan. Ya, Kai sudah bercerita padanya jika dia menyukai Jinhwan dan lirik lagu yang Kai buat khusus untuk ia pamerkan dalam acara nanti. Khusus untuk Jinhwan, apaan itu menyebalkan sekali._

" _Jangan asal bicara, siapa yang jatuh cinta" Elaknya sedikit tak terima, namun ia segera menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Menatap Dio memberikan kode agar sahabatnya tak membocorkan rahasia itu pada Hanbin._

" _Siapa katamu?"_

 _Hanbin memutar bola matanya jengah. Belakangan ini mereka berdua sering kali berkelahi dan adu mulut padahal hanya masalah sepele. Hanbin jadi takut sendiri, jika terus seperti itu mungkin saja mereka berjodoh. Ahhh, Hanbin terlalu banyak menonton drama di televisi jadilah ia berpikiran macam alur cerita dalam drama._

" _Aku tidak jatuh cinta, hey kenapa kau memukulku?" Kai mengaduh karena baru saja kepalanya dipukul oleh Dio. Ia mengancam dengan menatap Dio tajam. Mereka saling tatap dan dengan tidak sengajanya Dio mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat dijaga rahasianya itu._

" _Kau menyebalkan, Jinhwan tak akan menyukaimu..._

" _DIOOOOOO"_

 _Tak segaja ia mengucapkan hal itu. Namja bermata bulat itu segera menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat, ia melirik Hanbin yang terpaku sebari menatapnya penuh tanya. Aduh bisa gawat ini, rahasia Kai sudah terbongkar._

" _Ya Bin jangan percaya dia" Kai mencubit pipi Dio cukup keras dan membuat namja mungil itu berteriak, menginjak kakinya hingga berulang kali si Kim Jongin itu mengaduh kesakitan._

 _Mereja terus saja berdebat disana, sedangkan Hanbin hanya bisa membatin dan menatap Kai tak percaya. Apa benar kata Dio barusan? Jadi bukan dirinya saja yang menyukai namja mungil tersebut._

" _Sudah ah aku pulang, awas kau ya" Kai menjitak Dio sebelum ia berpamitan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hanbin hanya membalas senyuman saja dan Dio yang mulai duduk tepat disebelahnya._

" _Kau tahu Jinhwan tak mungkin menyukai pria seperti itu bukan?"_

" _Entahlah, aku tidak tahu"_

 _Dio menatap gelagat Hanbin yang aneh, ia berpikir panjang akan hal itu. Banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi dari perubahan sikap Hanbin kali ini. Apa mungkin ya, Aishh Dio jadi pusing sendiri._

" _Emm.. Menurutku ya Jinhwan itu menyukai pria yang cool... ya seperti itu. Tidak brandal macam Kai, jadi mana mungkin mereka bisa pacaran..."_

" _Bisa saja" Hanbin memotong ucapan itu. Ia bangkit kemudian ikut berpamitan setelahnya. Hatinya merasa sakit mendengar hal itu. Bukan ia membenci Kai saat ini, itu jelas mustahil mereka adalah sahabat. Namun untuk hal ini entah kenapa kekesalah jelas terasa pada dirinya. Ia juga menyukai Jinhwan, malah lebih dulu dari Kai, namun ia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

" _Aku pulang" Ujar Hanbin akhirnya._

" _Kenapa buru – buru"_

" _Entah kenapa aku lelah" Ujarnya, jelas sekali Hanbin sangat lelah dengan kenyataan ini._

 _Dio hanya mengangguk, ia juga ingin pulang lagipula ini sudah malam._

" _Aku duluan" Pamitnya hingga punggung itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Dio masih tetap disana dengan tatapan yang terus menatap lantai setelah kepergian Hanbin. Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja saat ruangan itu telah sepi menyisakan dirinya. Dio pikir cintanya pada Kai tak akan terbalas. Kai sangat menyukai Jinhwan, sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang sahabat yang diam – diam menyukai Kai tanpa memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya sedikitpun._

 _Dan di ruangan itulah Dio hanya bisa menangis. Jelas ia tak akan membagi kesedihannya pada siapapun. Cukup dirinya saja yang merasakan hal ini. Ia tak ingin orang menganggapnya lemah. Ia harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Dari dulu memang ia hanya bisa seperti ini, diam dalam keterpakuan tanpa niatan untuk bergerak. Dio terlalu takut, ia bisa dianggap aneh nanti._

 _Cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Dio saat ini. Di sudut lain Hanbin dengan perasaan yang hampir sama hanya bisa berjalan menuju area parkir. Ia menyalakan motor besar itu namun belum mau untuk menjalankannya. Ia hanya duduk disana, dengan memakai helm hitamnya._

 _Ia menatap langit malam ini. Kelam, bak hatinya sekarang ini. Hanbin masih diam disana dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Ia menangis dalam diam, ia tak perlu malu karena wajahnya sudah ia tutup dengan helm. Hanbin memang cengeng, karena rasa ini adalah rasa pertama yang ia rasakan setelah sekian lama. Jinhwan adalah cinta pertamanya yang mustahil dapat ia raih dengan mudah. Terlalu sulit hingga membuatnya seperti ini._

 _Ya, Hanbin sangat menyukai Jinhwan. Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya mati kutu meski ia masih berusaha untuk senormal mungkin. Banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui jika saat dirinya berada dirumah, ia akan seperti orang gila. Menyimpan banyak foto Jinhwan yang ia ambil secara diam – diam tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Jelas hanya Hanbin yang tahu itu._

 _Sesaat sebelum Hanbin pergi dari area parkir itu. Matanya menatap seseorang yang tak asing. Itu Kai nampak sedang berbicara melalui ponsel diujung sana. Hanbin menyipitkan matanya, mungkin saja ia salah melihat. Ia masih memperhatikan itu hingga Kai menyudahi sambungan dan mulai menjalankan mesin motornya yang terparkir agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang._

 _Kecurigaan semakin menguasainya saat jalan yang Kai tuju bukanlah jalan menuju arah rumahnya. Ini jelas bertolak belakang. Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres._

 _Dan dengan begitu Hanbin kembali menuju ruangan tadi. Dio belum keluar, Mungkin saja sahabatnya itu masih berada disana. Hanbin akan memberitahu Dio perihal ini, dan mereka akan mengawasi Kai dari kejauhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan menuju tempat ini. Kai akhirnya tiba, ia turun dari motornya setelah melepas helmnya telebih dulu._

 _Ia berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih pantas disebut pembuangan sampah elektronik. Kai hampir tersandung oleh beberapa sampah yang berserakan disana. Tujuannya datang kesini adalah hanya untuk menemui Mino. Namja itu sudah berjanji padanya untuk mengembalikan semua alat bandnnya namun ia harus datang dulu ke tempat ini sendirian._

 _Sejujurnya Kai malas untuk bertemu dengan namja yang sudah lama menjadi musuh bebuyutannya itu. Namun karena ada perihal lain yang menurutnya penting akhirnya Kai menyanggupi. Tapi entah angin dari mana Mino bisa sedermawan ini padanya. Mengembalikan kembali alat – alat band yang telah mereka rusak, itulah janji Mino padanya._

 _Dan Kai sudah memenuhi itu. Ia sudah datang, namun belum tanda – tanda Mino ada disini. Ia terus berjalan lebih dalam, mungkin saja Mino ada disana._

 _SREKK_

 _Kai menoleh, hingga matanya melebar saat ada dua orang namja dengan membawa tongkat bassball berusaha menyerangnya. Kai dengan sigap menahan itu, ia mundur beberapa langkah, meskipun ia meringis karena salah satu namja itu telah memukul tepat diperutnya._

" _Akhh..Siapa kalian?" Kai meringis memegangi perutnya. Hingga kedua namja itu terus saja menyerang hingga Kai kualahan._

 _Langkahnya ia bawa pergi menjauh, Kai merasa ini jebakan dan sialnya ia tak mencurigai itu dari awal._

" _Sialan kau Mino" Kai membentak namja yang kini nampak berada dihadapannya. Kai tersungkur begitu saja saat kedua namja yang menyerangnya tadi kembali memukul tepat di punggungnya._

" _Kau rupanya bodoh sekali. Kau percaya pada jajiku rupanya" Mino tersenyum remeh, rupanya Kai mudah sekali untuk dikelabui._

" _Semiskin apa kalian hingga mengemis meminta alat – alat musik jelek itu padaku" Ujarnya dan kemudian meludah ke arah samping "-Oh aku lupa keluarga kalian tidak ada yang menyukai ini. Bandmu adalah hal yang tak diinginkan, dan kau hanya akan meperbukuruk hubunganmu dengan keluargamu"_

" _Kau tidak tahu apa – apa tentang keluargaku"_

" _Aku, tidak tahu? Benarkah?"Tanyanya menantang "-Kau tahu bukan kita adalah saudara. Ayahku ayahmu juga" Tawanya menggelegar saat mengatakan itu, membuat Kai berkali – kali meruntuk mencoba memberontak dalam kukungan tersebut._

" _TUTUP MULUTMU"_

 _BUGGG_

 _BUGHH_

 _AKHH_

 _SRETTTTT_

 _Kai memberontak menghajar dengan brutal siapapun yang menyerangnya. Cukup Mino tak perlu menjelaskan lagi perihal keluarganya, terlalu menarik hingga Kai pun selalu membenci alur cerita kehidupan keluarganya. Dimana Appanya yang selingkuh dengan wanita jalang yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Mino. Mengingat itu membuatnya sakit, dan ia sudah berjanji untuk mengubur dalam – dalam rasa sakit itu. Biarkan saja Appanya hidup bersama bajingan seperti Mino dan wanita jalang itu. Ia, eomma dan Taemin hyung sudah hidup lebih baik sekarang._

 _Perkelahian mereka penuh akan kekesalan yang membuat setiap urat itu timbul. Kai marah ia menjerit sekuat – kuatnya, memukul apapun itu hingga tenaganya habis. Ya, ia tak peduli sama sekali._

 _Deru napas terdengar memburu kala Kai yang mulai terkapar dengan luka lebam dimana – menyeka darah yang keluar dari sisi bibirnya, ia masih bisa melihat Mino yang sama – sama babak belur sepertinya dengan kedua namja suruhan yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya._

 _Pening membuatnya sulit untuk bangkit. Malam ini adalah malam yang akan mengantarkannya menuju mimpi buruk. Hal pertama ia datang kesini hanya untuk mengambil apa yang ia inginkan. Alat musik yang Mino janjikan dan sayangnya ia terbuai hanya dengan rayuan itu._

 _Kai rasanya ingin runtuh saat kakinya mulai menapak pada tanah. Mino dan yang lainnya sudah tak menyerangnya lagi, namun dirinya yang sangat babak belur seperti ini. Kepalanya dipukul beberapa kali oleh suruhan Mino menggunakan tongkat itu. Hingga membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit dengan pening yang menguasainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan langkah cepat mereka segera mengikuti kemana perginya Kai. Hanbin dan Dio menatap ke seluruh bagian bangunan tua itu tak minat, mereka bertanya apa yang dilakukan Kai ditempat seperti ini._

" _Kita berpencar" Usul Hanbin seketika dan itu diangguki Dio._

 _Mereka mencoba mencari keberadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Atas semua yang Hanbin katakan, Dio langsung cemas. Ia takut suatu hal buruk terjadi dan menimpa sahabatnya, ia tak mau Kai kenapa – napa. Pantas saja perasaannya sedari tadi tak enak, apa mungkin ini yang dimaksud. Oh Dio tak bisa membayangkannya, apalagi Hanbin bilang jika tadi ia mendengar Kai menyebut nama Mino dalam percakapannya melalui telepon._

 _Hingga dipertengahan jalan Dio melihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan terseok. Dio menyipit menatap siapa yang berjalan disana._

" _Mino?" Teriak Dio pada seseorang itu dan ternyata orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia tersentak menatap bagaimana kondisi namja didepannya._

" _Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya saat mereka sudah berhadapan. Mino tak membalas, ia lebih baik mendecih dan membuang darah yang ada dimulutnya sembarang._

" _Urusi saja temanmu itu" Titah Mino padanya._

" _Jangan bilang kau habis berkelahi dengannya? Kau apakan dia?" Dengan kuat ia menarik kerah baju namja yang lebih tinggi itu. Dio tidak takut bila sekarang ia akan babak belur lagi berkelahi dengan Mino. Ia rela asal Kai baik – baik saja._

 _Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, namja yang menjadi musuh bubuyutannya itu tidak membalas sedikitpun perlakuannya, malah ia terdiam dengan banyak luka yang menghiasi wajahnya. Namja pemilih mata besar itu ingin sekali meninju muka menyebalkan Mino, namun sebelum ia melakukan itu Mino sudah limbung hingga tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanbin berlari menuju sebuah gang yang nampak sepi. Ia terus mencari keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Berkali – kali ia mendesah gusar, mengacak rambutnya asal hingga meruntuk di setiap langkahnya. Hanbin terus mencari dan ternyata seseorang itu ada di sebrang jalan sana._

 _Ia mendecih, menatap bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu. Dengan luka lebam yang sangat kontras, hingga langkahnya yang tertatih bak zombie. Hanbin ingin tertawa, namun ini bukan waktunya ia untuk melakukan itu. Hingga ia putuskan untuk memanggil – manggil Kai dari tempatnya._

 _Namun ternyata Kai tak mendengar setiap perkataan Hanbin saat itu. Pening menguasainya hingga beberapa kali ia limbung untuk sekedar melangkah, padahal Hanbin sudah hampir kehabisan suaranya karena berteriak memanggil nama Kai._

 _Remang – remang Kai dapat melihat seseorang di sebrang sana. Ia tersenyum samar dengan langkah yang terus ia bawa meskipun tertatih. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit akibat pukulan bertubi – tubi yang ia terima. Ia menggeleng, mencoba menetralkan pandangannya kembali, hingga tanpa disadari sebuah truk datang dan membuat tubuh itu terpental cukup jauh darisana._

 _BRAKK_

 _Hanbin yang berlari segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tercengang menatap tubuh terkapar sahabatnya yang sudah berpindah tempat._

 _Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dimalam ini Hanbin melihat sesuatu yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Ia terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum nalurinya menyuruh untuk mendekat ke arah tubuh terkapar itu._

 _Ia tak dapat berbicara menatap Kai yang sudah tak sadarkan diri disana. Hanbin menangis, menompang kepala penuh darah itu pada pahanya. Hanbin tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ia hanya bisa menangis sebari berteriak mencari bantuan disekitar kawasan sepi ini. Namun apa daya, meskipun Hanbin meraung – raung memanggil nama sahabatnya, Kai tak akan mungkin kembali._

 _Dimalam ini hal yang tak diinginkan Hanbin kenapa harus terjadi. Hanbin memang sempat kesal pada Kai namun ia tak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan ini. Tuhan telah mengatur alur kehidupan seseorang, termasuk hal ini. Namja tampan itu segera menghubungi ambulance, namun keterlambatan itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Kai tak bisa diselamatkan, terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dan sahabtnya itu meregang nyawa di dihadapannya._

 _Hanbin hanya bisa meruntuki semuanya. Malam dingin ini semakin membuatnya meringis menatap sahabat baiknya yang telah tiada dipangkuannya._

 __FlashBack End_._

 _._

 _._

.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap foto Kai yang terpampang dihadapannya sekarang. Ia memang sudah tak bisa lagi menatap tubuh tegap sahabat gilanya itu. Ia tersenyum pilu, sudah beberapa jam lamanya ia tetap pada posisi seperti ini. Mulai dari siang hingga malam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Ia tak mau untuk sekedar berpindah, ia ingin tetap disini dulu melihat foto sahabatnya yang nampak sangat tampan disana. Ya, Luhan tak memungkiri jika Kai memang namja yang tampan. Namun apa daya sekarang ia tak bisa memuji barang sedikitpun. Kai tak alagi ada disini dan Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tanpa Kai. Luhan tak tahu hingga pikirannya kosong begitu saja.

Seseorang yang sedari setia menunggunnya hanya bisa melihat Luhan yang nampak sangat terpukul sekali. Sehun mendekati tubuh yang sebenarnya masih lemah itu. Oh ayolah Luhan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hanbin dan Dio hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding di ruangan itu. Ia tahu semuanya pasti merasakan kehilangan yang sangat mendalam. Semuanya terpukul, Hanbin, Luhan juga Dio. Mereka adalah sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, namun Tuhan berkata lain dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil salah satu dari keempat sahabat itu. Tuhan memberikan pilihan yang tak pernah disangka – sangka. Kai diambil begitu saja mendahului mereka, dan ketiga sahabat yang lain bisa apa.

"Kita pulang"

Suara seseorang membuat Luhan tersadar. Namun ia belum mau untuk beranjak, sebentar lagi ia hanya ingin merenung sesaat.

Sehun meraih pundak itu, membantunya untuk berdiri dan segera pulang karena hari sudah semakin gelap. Luhan tak memberontak saat Sehun membawanya menuju arah mobil untuk pulang meninggalkan Kai dan Dio yang masih setia disana.

Sehun sangat mengerti bagaimana kondisi Luhan saat ini. Namja cantik itu pasti sangat terpukul, ia paham itu namun setidaknya untuk sekarang Luhan harus mementingkan kesehatannya dahulu.

Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya saling bungkam. Luhan sudah tak minat untuk berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia lebih memilih menangis hingga rasanya air mata itu habis terbuang percuma. Luhan menangis tanpa suara membuat Sehun menatapnya khawatir.

Ia lebih memilih fokus pada kemudi. Mengabaikan Luhan beberapa saat hingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai lagi di rumah.

Suara pintu yang dibuka tak membuat Luhan merespon sedikitpun. Ia memilih diam saat tangan Sehun mulai membawanya keluar dan memapahnya menuju kamar. Sedangkan disana Chanyeol sudah duduk rapi di ruang keluarga. Ia berhenti menyesap kopi nya saat melihat Luhan yang nampak kacau seperti itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Hingga akhirnya sampai di kamar besar Luhan dan dengan cepat sang kakak menatapnya penuh tanya. Oh hampir saja lupa, Chanyeol tak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Luhan sudah duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Sehun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol diam, dan namja tinggi itu memberi isyarat untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Luhan jelas lebih fokus pada tatapan kosongnya. Matanya lebam karena terlalu lama menangis, tubuh itu ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang yang sebelumnya ditumpu oleh bantal. Sehun hanya diam begitupun juga Chanyeol. Ya, namja tinggi itu sudah diberi tahu. Sehun membisikannya, dan Chanyeol langsung kaget mendengar penuturan itu.

"Kau harus istirahat" Chanyeol memegang lengan adiknya yang terasa dingin tersebut. Dan ia putuskan itu pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan adiknya dan juga Sehun disana.

Ahh Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berat. Beberapa hari lagi ia harus kembali berangkat menuju Jeju untuk mengurusi kembali perusahaan yang beberapa hari sempat tertunda.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Keberangkatannya nanti mungkin ia tak sendirian lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum saat dirinya sudah berkemas untuk mengambil beberapa potong baju yang kemudian ia masukkan kedalam koper. Meskipun masih ada sisa waktu lagi, namun Chanyeol merapikan segala sesuatunya secepat mungkin. Ia ingin segala sesuatu yang sempurna hingga membuatnya terlihat gila.

Ya, ia akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi bersamanya. Bagaimana ya? Chanyeol mungkin tak habis pikir namun Baekhyun sudah menjadi semangat baginya. Meski beberapa hari yang lalu ia melakukan hal yang sudah berada di garis wajar, namun Chanyeol tak menyesal, toh setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun tak menolaknya lagi.

Maksud menolak disana adalah tidak menolak lagi setiap perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol memang mengaku brengsek, tapi kebrengsekkannya itu membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa.

Setelah kejadian dimana Chanyeol memperkosa Baekhyun di _apathemen-_ nya. Hubungan mereka menjadi agak dekat. Meskipun baru beberapa hari namun Chanyeol pikir perlahan Baekhyun akan menyukainya. Ya itu pun ia yang selalu menakut – nakuti Baekhyun tentang seseorang yang akan hamil setelah melakukan itu. ia pikir Baekhyun sedikit plos dan menjerumus ke bodoh. Memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Entahlah Baekhyun sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

_REBEL_

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kepergian Kai, Luhan pun sudah dinyatakan sembuh dan sudah bisa bersekolah kembali. Sehun terus mengawasi Luhan, mau itu di rumah maupun disekolah. Sehun tak pernah absen untuk memantau Luhan yang nampaknya sudah menjadi prioritasnya. Priortas disini bukan tak lain adalah keinginan Chanyeol sendiri. Ya apalagi, Sehun melakukan hal itu demi sahabatnya.

Untuk hari ini saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi mereka berlima, Dio, Hanbin, Luhan, Baekhyun dan juga Jinhwan memutuskan untuk pergi ke makan Kai. Jinhwan sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada kakeknya untuk ikut. Tentu, perlahan kehidupan Jinhwan jauh lebih baik saat ini. Ia sudah tak terlalu dikekang lagi juga untuk masalah _bodyguard,_ itu sudah tak ada lagi. Sekarang setiap pulang sekolah kakaknya _–Junhoe-_ akan menjemputnya dan itu sangat disyukuri olehnya. Entah kenapa Jinhwan bahagia, meskipun ia sedikit jengkel dengan sang kakek. Itu dulu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu hal itu memudar. Mungkin sekarang kakeknya sudah tak egois lagi. Poin penting yang harus disimak, meskipun kebebasannya dalam bergaul sudah tak dibatasi, namun bukan berati hidupnya lancar – lancar saja. Sesekali para _paparazi_ akan membuntutinya hingga pulang. Itulah kekhawatiran Jinhwan, namun sekarang saat ia telah mengenal orang – orang ini, Jinhwan terasa terlindungi apalagi Hanbin. Emm, entah kenapa saat bersamanya Jinhwan berkali – kali lebih merasa aman.

"Jinhwan kau duduk disebelahku" Dio mengajak Jinhwan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Berhubung jarak menuju pemakaman agak jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki kereta. Hitung – hitung liburan, lagipula mereka juga bosan terus naik mobil pribadi.

Jinhwan duduk diapit oleh Dio juga Baekhyun disana, sedangkan Luhan duduk tepat disebelah Hanbin yang duduk tepat disebelah Dio.

Jujur Jinhwan sangat tidak nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Jinhwan. Namja mungil itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, Baekhyun yang mengerti menyuruh Jinhwan untuk bersandar pada bahunya. lagipula ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun takut ditatap selidik oleh pada penumpang yang lain.

"Aishh, kenapa orang – orang memerhatikan kita?" Tanya Luhan aneh.

"Ingat siapa yang kita ajak kali ini" Ujar Hanbin dan Luhan mengagguk. Ia baru paham sekarang.

Mereka hanya diam di perjalanan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Hanbin berkali – kali melirik Jinhwan yang nampak nyaman berada didekat Baekhyun. Penumpang di kereta ini cukup penuh, ada banyak penumpang yang berdiri akibat tidak kebagian kursi. Hanbin sempat meruntuk, kenapa ia tak membeli tiket yang lebih mahal.

Hanbin dapat melihat Jinhwan yang tetidur di pundak Baekhyun. Andai saja ia menggangtikan posisi Baekhyun, ohh Hanbin rasa ia akan bahagia.

"Ekhmm" Luhan berdeham karena memang ia batuk. Hanbin kaget, ia membuang pandangannya, dan lebih memilih untuk tersenyum saat melihat ada anak balita disebelahnya.

"Gantikan pundakmu untuk menompang kepalanya" Luhan dengan bercanda berujar seperti itu. Hanbin malu sendiri, hingga ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Luhan terkikik melihatnya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Secara berdesakan satu persatu penumpang turun. Hanbin menggapai tangan Jinhwan yang terkulai begitu saja. Jinhwan nampak kebingungan dan Hanbin takut jika namja mungil itu terjatuh karena sangking padatnya kereta ini.

Jinhwan menoleh sesaat sebelum tersenyum samar tanpa sepengetahuan Hanbin. Yang lain sudah mendahului mereka. Jinhwan mengeratkan pegangannya saat dirinya mulai turun dari kereta. Namja mungil itu sangat berterimakasih pada Hanbin. Baekhyun kenapa meninggalkannya tadi dan malah berjalan sendiri.

"Kau tak terbiasa pastinya" Ujar Hanbin saat mereka sudah turun dan mulai mengikuti yang lain. Hanbin dan Jinhwan berjalan beriringan dibelakang. Ketiga namja yang ada didepan mengacuhkan Hanbin dan Jinhwan, biarkan saja mungkin itu lebih baik.

"Maaf saat itu aku tak bisa datang ke rumah Kai" Ujar Jinhwan penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan masalah, aku memaklumi itu"

"Ada acara besar dikediamanku, tadinya aku ingin mengundang kalian. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini" Hanbin melirik Jinhwan yang berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah" Hanbin mengelus punggung itu, berusaha menenangkan "-Kai sudah tenang sekarang, jangan menangis seperti itu" Hanbin merangkul Jinhwan dengan sayang, hingga jantung namja mungil itu mendadak aneh seperti ini. Jinhwan mendongkak menatap wajah Hanbin yang juga menatapnya. Jinhwan gugup dalam rangkulan Hanbin, ia segera menarik wajahnya untuk tak lagi berhadapan seperti itu. Ia malu.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Hanbin khawatir "- Wajahmu merah" Tunjuknya tepat pada wajah Jinhwan dan namja mungil itu menggeleng. Ia meruntuk mengatai bodoh pada Hanbin, aishh bisa - bisanya ia mengatakan itu. Ia bukannya sakit, namun malu.

"Ayo jalan lebih cepat, kita tertinggal jauh"

Dan benar saja ketiga namja itu sudah berada jauh dari hadapannya. Hanbin membawa Jinhwan untuk berjalan lebih cepat masih sambil merangkul pundak itu. Hanbin hanya senyum – senyum sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Jinhwan. Ia merasa bersemangat sekali hari ini. Cerahnya langit membuat hidupnya terasa lengkap. Hanbin ingin sekali berjingkrak sambil berteriak, mungkin nanti ia akan lakukan itu dirumah. Ia akan bertindak bodoh dirumah jika sudah begini.

.

.

.

Beberapa bunga sudah diletakkan di makam Kai yang masih baru itu. Luhan sudah tak menangis lagi, meskipun hatinya sungguh tak mereka ini semua namun toh ia bisa apa. Ia tak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini, dan untuk hal ini dirinya semakin membenci Mino. Karena menurutnya, Mino harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Kai.

Baekhyun dan Dio mengusap nisan itu penuh perasaan. Saat ini seharusnya Dio yang menangis kencang dihadapan makam ini. Namun namja pemilik mata bulat itu tak melakukan hal tersebut. Terlalu naif memang saat dirinya menginginkan itu. Dio berusaha tegar, tak menitihkan air mata sedikitpun. Luhan juga tak melakukannya lagi, karena untuk apa mereka menangis berlebihan jika hal itu tak akan mengembalikan Kai ke dunia ini lagi.

"Kai sudah tenang disana, jadi kita tak harus menangisi kepergiannya lagi" Itu kata Dio dan yang lain mengangguk. Baekhyun menunduk dalam, tak menyangka sekali Kai bisa pergi mendahuluinya.

Jinhwan menangis kala itu. Apalagi mengingat Dio yang bilang padanya jika Kai menyukai dirinya, hal itu membuatnya sedih kenapa saat itu Tuhan mengambil teman barunya.

Hanbin yang setia berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus punggung itu menenangkan. Namun hal itu belum cukup untuk dapat meredakan tangis Jinhwan, hingga akhirnya Hanbin memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan membisikkan kata – kata menenangkan. Hanbin bukan modus untuk kali ini, tapi ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jinhwan dan ternyata inilah yang ia dapatkan.

Entah kenapa melihat Jinhwan yang menangis karena Kai membuat dirinya kesal. Sisi Hanbin yang lain sangat terlihat. Bisa digambarkan jika Hanbin lah yang menjadi pemenang dalam hal mendapatkan Jinhwan. Perasaan Hanbin memang sangat senang, karena dengan begini ia tak akan repot- repot harus berurusan dengan Kai yang menyukai Jinhwan juga.

Disisi lain Baekhyun seakan risih dengan ponselnya yang terus saja bergetar. Ia meruntuk mengatai orang yang berani – beraninya menghubungi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Luhan yang sadar jika ponsel Baekhyun segera melirik, hingga Baekhyun mulai mendesah gusar saat melihat nama siapa yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya Luhan disebelahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng ia tak minat untuk melakukan itu. "-Siapa tahu penting, angkat saja" Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang penting namun ia berpikir lagi memangnya ada perlu apa Chanyeol menelponnya. Tapi dengan berat hati ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut, ia pergi dari tempat itu untuk dapat berbicara lebih leluasa di tempat lain.

" _Wae?"_ Tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik sekitarnya.

" _Kau dimana? Aku ada didepan rumahmu sekarang, katakan dimana biar aku jemput sekarang"_

" _MWO? Ya Park Chanyeol jangan asal bicara kau, aku sedang sibuk tidak mau diganggu"_

Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, ia marah. Memangnya Chanyeol siapa bisa – bisanya namja itu mengatur hidupnya.

" _Sibuk apa? Kan waktu itu aku sudah bilang jangan pergi kemana – mana. Ya sudah aku akan pergi ketempatmu sekarang"_

" _Memangnya kau tahu aku dimana?"_ Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tertawa, Cih namja itu pikir ia berada di sekolah sekarang.

" _Sudahlah, tunggu aku disana... .PIP"_

" _Ya, hey.. aisshh sialan"_

Sambungan tiba – tiba terputus secara sepihak. Baekhyun meruntuk, berkacak pinggang sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Ia menggertakan bibirnya, sialan namja itu. Lihat saja, Chanyeol tak akan bisa menemukannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ber- _smirk_ ria. Ia terus menjalankan lagu mobilnya memecah jalanan siang ini. Ia sesekali bersenandung kala tujuannya sekarang sangat membuatnya ingin cepat – cepat bertemu Baekhyun lalu menyeretnya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Kali ini ia tak pergi sendirian saja, karena di arah samping jok mobilnya ada Sehun yang tiba – tiba ingin ikut bersamanya. Sesuai dengan tujuannya sekarang, Chanyeol sempat lupa jika Sehun mempunyai satu rumah di kawasan dekat pegunungan tersebut. Dan benar saja saat dirinya menyatakan perihal itu, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan jika dirinya ingin melihat rumahnya yang berada disana.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin pergi ke daerah dekat tempat tinggalku disana?" Tanya Sehun saat sudah setengah perjalanan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh, memamerkan gigi – gigi besarnya.

"Ya, aku bertanya bukan ingin melihat gigi – gigi besarmu?" Tawanya saat menatap Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum bodoh kearahnya.

"Emmm..Aku ingin bertemu seseorang?"

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" Tebak Sehun dan Chanyeol lantas berpikir.

"Emmm.. dia belum resmi jadi pacarku doakan saja. Dia masih sekolah ternyata"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Masih sekolah katanya. Sehun berpikir jika Chanyeol seorang pedofil.

"Yeol sejak kapan kau menjadi pedofil, pemangsa anak – anak? Yang benar saja" Ujarnya tak habis pikir. Chanyeol tertawa kembali dan itu sontak membuat sahabatnya menatap dirinya aneh.

"Ishh, jangan asal bicara. Dia memang masih sekolah tapi umurnya sudah legal untuk berpacaran denganku, delapan belas tahu itu cukup" Jelas Chanyeol dan tak terasa sudah mulai sampai mereka ke tempat tujuan. Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya menuju arah pemakaman dan Sehun bertanya akan hal itu.

"Pemakaman?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Seseorang yang aku temui sedang ada disini" Jelasnya.

Sehun sudah berpikir yang macam – macam. Tentang Chanyeol yang mengunjungi pemakaman besar di kawasan ini. apa mungkin seseorang yang dimaksud sudah meninggal dan Chanyeol ingin mengunjunginya sebelum keberangkatannya ke Jeju. Namun Sehun tidak pernah tahu akan hal ini. Chanyeol tak pernah bercerita apapun itu. Dan juga apa katanya barusan, delapan belas tahun.

"Ya Hun, cepat ikut aku"

"Baiklah"

Satu hal yang dipikirakan Sehun.

Chanyeol pasti sangat bersedih ditinggal seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Apalagi melihat diirnya yang terburu – bur seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat melihat siapa yang secara tiba – tiba datang kehadapannya. Oh yang benar saja, si Pak Tua itu sudah berada disini bersama Sehun saem.

Tunggu!

" _Sehun saem"_

Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju ke arah namja – namja yang sedang mengunjungi sebuah makam yang terlihat masih baru itu. Namja tinggi itu mengeryit bingung saat mendapati adiknya Luhan berada disini juga, dan Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?"

Itu Luhan menunjuk kakaknya yang secara tiba – tiba datang ke tempat ini. Luhan pikir kakaknya akan bertemu dengan siapa?. Dirinya? Tidak mungkin.

Semuanya saling tatap aneh dan penuh tanya. Apalagi Baekhyun yang menatap kedua namja itu bergantian. Luhan menyebut si Pak Tua itu dengan sebutan _"hyung"_. Apa jangan – jangan...

"Hyung kau ingin bertemu siapa?" Itu Luhan dengan pertanyaan yang membuat bola mata Baekhyun melebar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat melihat bagaimana ekpresi namja mungil tersebut. Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan hal ini. Ia pikir Baekhyun tak mengenal adiknya.

"Kalian teman satu sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan. Dan sontak Luhan pun mengangguk. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendesah gusar. Ia masih kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia lupa untuk memberitahu Baekhyun untuk hal ini.

 _"Apa kalian_"_

 _"Aku kakaknya Luhan"_

 _"MWOO?"_

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Masih ada yang minat kahhh?

Kalo ada yang mau nanya silahkan di PM ya hehe.

Jangan lupa review, fav dan follow.

And sorry for Typo.

Typo its my style hehhe.


End file.
